Vampire Note
by blackrabbit5
Summary: (THIS IS NOT FROM ANYTHING!)Eva Mai goes arrives at an academy that only allows full blooded vampires. The bad thing is, during an accident she is turned into a half vampire...As long as she keeps her mouth shut nothing bad can happen right?


Chapter o Starting the Academy You might read this story and think oh, Vampires are supposed to be the bad ones in movies and manga, but think again if you want to read this one because the heroine in this story is a vampire!  
My name is Eva Mazuka Mai, a freshman at an all girl s academy The problem is the whole academy consists entirely of VAMPIRES and Im the only one in the academy that isn t a vampire. Well I m half vampire and they're not allowed inside the school due to my half human side...sucks right?

It was night and noisy and millions of girls were waiting for the train to go to school. Eva is waiting in the train "I don t get it why is it night when I go to school why can't vampires live in daylight too, like me?"

1 hour later

The train stopped at a strong halt nearly making Eva fly forwards. But then someone grabbed Eva "WHOA" then she looked at the girl who grabbed her "Oh-thanks".  
The girl sat down. She had long blonde hair which nearly reached down to the ground "Don t mention it" Eva then got up "What s your name" the girl looked at Eva then looked back "Its just a name" Eva sat down "It will help" Eva said in the girls tone of voice which was low "Ieko Vanille"  
"Eva ma-" she stopped and shuddered "Ummm do you know an Eva Mai".  
Ieko nodded and pointed to the school "I was told by my family that if she goes to a school like this I have to protect her." she laughed sarcastically "heh heh well I hope you find her" Ieko nodded "I have, she's somewhere on this train". Eva sighed of relief.  
"Are you okay? You look a little pale" "No Im okay!"..."Do you want me to drink your blood?" "NO IM REALLY OKAY!" "Suit yourself!"

At the school 10 minutes into Registration

"Neko Cross"  
"HERE"  
"Yuuna Miyazaki"  
"HERE"  
"Konoka Latelle"  
"Haru Ashita"  
"Ieko Vannille"  
"Mina Cross"  
"EVA MAI"  
Eva stood there like a statue and frozen when Ieko glared at her "why didn t you tell me?"  
Then Eva looked as If she was going to blow up "s-sorry".Then the teacher looked at Eva and grinned.  
"RIGHT EVERYONE YOU'LL BE PLACED INTO DORMS!"  
"W-What!?"  
"YOU'LL BE PLACED IN DORMS WITH THE SAME TYPE OF VAMPIRE...EVA YOU'LL BE PLACED WITH YUUNA" Eva looked at Yuuna as she began to walk towards the dorms "you coming Eva or are you gonna stay here with these THINGS". Ieko stepped forward "DO YOU WANNA DIE!" she then turned to the teacher "is there another way sir!" the teacher shook his head "no I don t think so".

Dorm

Yuuna leaped onto the bed. "So, what kind of vampire are you?" she asked. Eva looked horrified, could this be it for her? She then felt something cut her neck...  
Yuuna slammed Eva to the wall while she was fighting for breath. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Eva shouted aggressively while Yuuna s eyes turned from green to a blood covered red. "Who are you? Some kind of vampire hunter?" She asked with her fanged teeth piercing her cold red blooded lips. "What!? No I'm just a half vampire!" Eva pleaded as she still appeared to be struggling away from the cold blooded hand that grabbed her by the neck. Then Yuuna leaned forward with her fangs scratching against Eva s pale and thin neck. Then she spoke in her ear I ll keep this a secret if you promise to do something for me The deathly whisper created a chill in Eva s spine and almost made her pass out from fear. Promise me that I can drink your blood anytime I feel like it and if you offer your blood to anyone else, I ll kill you! Yuuna continued with her deadly whisper. How am I supposed to survive here? Eva asked while she pressed her hand against the wound on her neck. When Yuuna opened the door she glanced at the moonlight. Would you like to turn into one of us? She asked with a smirk showing her fanged teeth. If it has to come to that Eva said with a brave face. That had seemed to shut her up. The room had fallen silent due to the suspense. Then Yuuna turned around, making her hair sway. You re willing to give up reality and live in the shadows? The statement that Eva made had paralyzed Yuuna s thoughts for a moment. Then she began solemnly walking up to Eva with fangs shining against the moonlight.  
Yuuna placed her freezing hand around Eva s thin neck as her fangs pierced into Eva s neck as she froze in fear. Won t your parents find about your bloodthirsty life? Yuuna asked suspiciously as she tore her blood covered fangs away from Eva. It will take time for you to become one of us She continued when she began walking towards the door with her hair flailing where windows were present. Before Eva could close the old beaten up door she could hear footsteps outside the window. When she looked out she saw Cross waving at Konoka and another student that had attended the school.

Chapter 1 knowing me, Knowing you_

Classroom

The crowd of noise from the class had vanquished when the teacher strode in carelessly. Rise The class followed the instructions. After the vampires had bowed to their teacher they were then told to be seated. I will now call the register The atmosphere in the class was cold enough to freeze a human being.  
Meanwhile, during a lecture Mina leaned over towards Yuuna and nudged her. Hey did ya hear? Mina s expression had made Yuuna questionable. Human blood was found near this school! She sounded exited as she licked her pale red lips just as soon as she mentioned blood. Then after Mina turned around Yuuna glared at Eva as she shrugged her shoulders. Don t you shrug your shoulders at me Eva Mai! She almost sounded like a parent scolding a child. Then the teacher sat down after cautiously watching Eva and Yuuna. Open your books to page 78 and must I remind you NO TALKING IS PROHIBITED IN THIS CLASS He bellowed as he slammed the book on the table, making the class jump out of their skin. Now, Miyazaki can you answer this question, what does Closed Universe mean? The teacher s voice was strict and crooked. Yuuna then rose from her seat and stared at the teacher. A Closed Universe is a universe, in which there is sufficient matter for gravitation, it eventually to halts the initial expansion and then starts a contraction phase With a bow she sat down and brushed her hair back with her pale hand. Did you get that from the dictionary Miyazaki? The teacher asked in suspicion. Yuuna smiled, showing her white demon fangs. I enjoy my reading sir! She answered back politely. Her voice seemed to echo in the distant walls for the school had not been looked after properly, the school had looks that would make people think that this was ruins from ancient times. After the short conversation between Miyazaki and the old teacher he chuckled when he heard Yuuna s answer which made the rest of the class sigh of relief. Because the teacher that is standing in front of them was the strictest in the whole school, even the other teachers would cower in fear.

Half an hour later

As soon as the bell had broadcasted its noise around the school all the students had burst out from the classrooms. Among the crowd of vampires was only one soon to be sister of the night, Eva Mai.

Break time -outside-

Yuuna, Eva and Cross had found an empty bench near the railings of the upper floors of the school with a view of the school lake which had been named after the schools founder, Drake Lancelot. The small group of night stalkers settled down with the moon glancing down on them. So Neko, I don t believe we have managed to talk about ourselves a lot . Yuuna asked with her red eyes glistening in the light. Cross was sitting with her back on the seat and her legs on the rails. Oh yes I agree, we should get to know each other sometime! She laughed. Eva felt like she was being left out so she decided to join in with conversation. Well time is on our side today because I haven t got a lesson next, so how about now? She asked politely lightened eyes. The expression on Yuuna and Cross s face said that it was a good idea. Who should we start off with? Eva continued. Cross then sat up. Well, I am the Fuhrer of the Miyazaki clan and my elder sister is a science teacher here! Yuuna said cheerfully while Cross and Eva looked at her in a surprised state. Then it was Eva s turn. Well ..there s not a lot to say really, my Mother and my Father died in a car crash and I don t really know anything apart from that! Eva looked down on the floor in disbelief that she had recalled that terrible fact. How do you manage to live without your parents by your side? Cross asked with concern. There was uncertainty in the air around them. There s something you should both know I m not a full vampire Yuuna leaped forward to try and shush Eva. Y-Your human!? Neko whispered aggressively. No no I lost half of my vampirism during the attack- Eva stopped when she mentioned it. Oh right, you had me worried there! Neko and Miyazaki laughed a sign of relief. Then Yuuna shot up and gripped Eva s collar and dragged her away from the table, leaving Cross on her own filled with question.

Classroom.

Yuuna slammed Eva against the wall, again. YOU RE HALF VAMPIRE, WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO SAY THAT! She shouted. Eva decided not to struggle as Yuuna had pierced her teeth into Eva s neck once again. Yuuna can you stop slamming me into walls when you want my blood! She asked. She was used to her blood being taken through fangs which were then tainted in blood as they tore away at the blood. Anyway back to the subject, when were you going to tell me that you re half vampire? Yuuna asked even more aggressively. Eva looked away from the young lady vampire s face. Oh, please you re starting to talk like my mother! She huffed sarcastically. Then Yuuna let go of her neck. How are you half vampire? Yuuna got straight back to the point. My Mother was a vampire and my Father was a human or was it the other way around? It seemed like she forgot which made things more difficult for her. Then the bell rang and it was good timing because they were in their classroom.  
About three lessons later it was time to return to the dormitories because the sun was finally about to wake from its cold sleep. The dorms were all silent apart from Yuuna charging down the hallway like a chariot charging towards the finish line. With Eva tagging along behind silently, when Yuuna got to their dorm she kicked the door open with excessive force and leaped onto her bed as she kicked her shoes off Eva dodged them. You re really excited about tomorrow aren t you, it s only two days off Eva laughed. Then Yuuna rose up into a sitting position. It s Halloween tomorrow She said with joyous emotion. Eva shrugged her shoulders silently. What are you going as? Eva questioned hoping that she wouldn t go as the same thing as her. Yuuna looked up at Eva in question. Dunno, maybe a cat or She wondered the same thing as Eva. You could be really boring and go as a vampire! Eva joked. Then all of a sudden Yuuna began bursting out laughing. Then a shadow crowded the light by the doorway. Hey Yuuna what s so funny I can almost hear when I was in class! It was Ada Lockhart. She had short brown hair and was wearing a different uniform from the other students that the deadly duo had seen so far! Instead of a green standard uniform Ada had a dark red (which looked like a shiny metal from the distance) uniform on. NO WAY IS THAT TOP LEVEL UNIFORM!? Yuuna shouted in admiration. Ada nodded as if she was about to laugh. Then just as she was about to leave she stopped. Just try to keep it down all right! Asahina has a headache due to the lack of blood in her system and she hasn t fed for days. Yuuna got up from the bed. Sorry, we ll keep it down .. Yuuna said as she was lowering her voice as if to make a joke. Then she left which made the room colder again. The dormitory room has only two beds and the curtains had been somehow recently washed. The walls had been painted with a dark blue colour which only seemed visible when your eyes adjusted to the darkness.  
Then as soon as Eva turned around Ieko came in. Hey girls what s happening? The very sound of her voice could place a human being in an eternal coma. Hi I kinda forgot your name, sorry! Eva asked. At this point she wanted to shoot herself. My name is Ieko Vanille, we met on the train here and I said I would protect you She answered back with a comedic phase. Then Yuuna s face began turning red when she heard the words firing out of Ieko s mouth. She then got up and slammed the door and locked it. Yuuna what are you doing? Eva asked as she heard knocking on the door. Yuuna looked at Eva, fuelled with rage and jealousy. Was it because she said I would protect you ? She continued as she saw the expression on Yuuna s angry face. She then nodded in a childish way. You are such a child y know that! Eva continued again.

One Night later

It was Halloween night and mostly all the girls in the school were all suited up for their night of terror. Ieko however was incredibly boring and didn t have time to celebrate this terror. Her reason was a secret, and her motive was unclear. The night was young and the sun is dead, the night belongs to the vampires tonight as they wreak havoc at the school s very own Halloween party held in the school hall which was only meant for assembly or meetings. The music that is playing is up to date and almost blowing up the school due to its incredibly beastly noise. Among the sound waves and the dancing beats of the sisters of the night, were the newly founded deadly trio .  
(Leader) Yuuna Miyazaki (Co founder) Ada Lockhart (Servant and Blood caf ) Eva Mai

Party essentials were on tables located around the giant dance floor but some students thought it would be clever to sneak blood and alcohol in. ALRIGHT ALL YOU PARTY DEVIL S OUT THERE IT S TIME FOR KARAOKE! Someone was on the table and was announcing the new way of entertainment. As the hall was filled with students egging each other on, Yuuna began nudging Eva and Ada. GO ON YOU CAN DO IT! Yuuna s speech was slurred and hard to understand. Oh my god Yuuna are you drunk!? Both of them shouted as they watched Yuuna try to find her balance. Nooooo I m nod dwunk jus a bid tibsy! As Yuuna stated Eva and Ada watched in disbelief the party still went on until the day rose again.

Dorm Saturday

When Eva walked near her bed she looked at Yuuna doubtfully as she tried to make her way to her way to her bed. Do you need help Yuuna? Eva asked. Yuuna swayed left and right and eventually face planted her bed sheets. I feel like throwing up She mumbled under her intoxicated breath. That s nice to know anyways it s your fault for drinking Eva said disrespectfully as she crawled into bed.

Evening

Ohhh my head hurts so much! You didn t drop a brick on my head did you? It appeared that Yuuna woke up grumbling. Eva rolled off the bed which appeared she was in her uniform and her hair was messed up. Shut up Yuuna did you put something in my drink last night? Eva questioned as soon as she woke up. Yuuna sluggishly got up from the worn out bed. No, if I did you would be fucked up more than I am The young Fuhrer s speech was still slurred. Eva then rose up and crawled into the bathroom and rose to look in the mirror. My hair is a mess I look like a gay tramp Eva looked disgusted at herself in the mirror. Yuuna began talking in the other room but Eva couldn t hear her. I SAID IT S A GOOD THING YOU IS HALF VAMPIRE She shouted.

(Note: Half vampires can see themselves in mirrors, however full blooded vampires need to splash a special liquid in the mirror to see themselves)

Half an hour later Eva walked out the door with her hair now intact, leaving Yuuna on her own to fend for herself.

Chapter 2 A friend comes to stay_  
Tuesday 1st November 2011

It was darker than black outside and student s red cold-blooded eyes lightened the whole room with a tense and disturbed light. Now as I m sure you know it s that time of the school year when you have to pick a club so when return to your dorms there will be letters on each of your beds yes Eva The teacher looked at her. Why not give them to us now? She asked as she scratched her hair. It seemed the teacher had ignored the young half vampire s answer. Then a voice boomed out of nowhere. Eva Mai please come to the reception desk please! Then the intercom shut off. Then filled with confusion Eva then nervously got up and left the class.

Reception desk

Eva leant over the desk and saw the receptionist. Oh hey, this parcel came for you, and this letter Then the receptionist got back to her job. The room was full of a tense air as Eva stared at the parcel as if the parcel was staring back at her. She then finally decided to head for her dorm room.

Hallway

With each step there was no sound mimicking Eva s footsteps as she was walking across the dark corridors of the school. But then they stopped as a teacher spotted the half-breed. WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF CLASS YOUNG GIRL . A voice boomed from the hallway making Eva jump out of her skin. N-Nothing sir, I was just leaving something in my room that s all! She then moved the parcel and letter in another hand to open the door. You re Eva Mai aren t you? As the teacher asked Eva nodded sheepishly. Leave whatever it is behind and return to class His words seemed to echo as he left the area. Following the teacher s instructions, Eva left the small box and the worn out letter under her bed and bolted to class.  
Half an hour later the bell rang so loud it could make your ears bleed. When Yuuna walked of class, still nursing her head, she spotted Eva leaning on the wall with her head held high with confidence. Seeing Eva with a happy expression made Yuuna jealouse. "What's got you all hyped up this morning?" Yuuna mumbled. Eva began to skip down the hallway, then gave sign to show that she wanted Yuuna to follow her. "So...you gonna tell me now or do I have to suck your blood?" Yuuna had regained herself. They stopped by their dorm. "Someone sent me a parcel!" Eva was even phsyced up when she mentioned it, she acted like a young kid who could'nt wait to open her Christmas presents. "Where's the key?" Yuuna stared in question while Eva checked her pockets. "I thought you had it?" Yuuna checked her pockets while stared into the lock. You said you had it! Yuuna answered back. But then she said found something in her pocket that was jingling a happy tune. Heh, found them! While Yuuna was trying to unlock the door Eva jogged on the spot to try and calm down. As the door opened Eva sprinted into the room and tore the package open with her sharp teeth. No freaking way! Eva s teeth were chattering of excitement. It was a photograph of her and a friend who looked happier than Eva. She then felt a cold touch on her shoulder. Man, she s happier than you, ya grumpy sod! Yuuna sniggered then flew onto her bed and rolled onto her back. Eva could tell that Yuuna s jealous side had regained its strength. Who s the girl? Yuuna asked suspiciously. Eva studied the photo. "She's an old friend of mine that recently became a vampire" Eva sounded really chuffed. The room was silent except for a few singing birds outside. "She's half Japanese and half Spanish and a total nutcase! She laughed. Yuuna was absolutely jealouse so much! You could see it in her eyes.

One night in class.

The class was more rowdy than usual, because of the new student. Like any other day the class was cold as ice and could almost freeze your blood if you stayed there long enough. Due to Eva's half vampirism (and because it has to be kept a secret) she almost had frostbite. Then someone behind Eva nudged her. "Hey, do you know who the student is gonna be Evie?" It was Mina, Eva shook her head and Mina slunk back to her usual state. As the teacher kept shouting to keep the students quiet the door creaked open with a deadly presence. But it was a teacher who whispered as the other teacher had a surprised look on his face. Then the teacher. Well it appears that the new student s train has stopped due to a problem on the rails! As soon as he mentioned that, the class flew from their seats and shouted. Almost making the teacher s ear bleed as he tried to calm the class of vampires down. A couple of hours have passed and Yuuna s jealousy had died down a bit and so did Eva s confidence.

Meanwhile on the train

The train s engines had halted to a silent pause, the sky was silent and calm and the grassy midnight fields flowed mysteriously. But as the passengers on the train, they were panicking and their cold dead hearts were almost beating out of their frosted chests. Among the panicked crowd was a fifteen year old vampire. Her hair was long and had white daggers for strands; she had an eye patch which had a small gothic eye imprinted on the black leather patch. Her eye colour is unknown because she was sleeping in an unlikely of places but was woken up due to another girl trying to keep her awake. Luz! C mon wake up, you can t sleep here! Despite the situation Luz couldn t care about anything, only sleeping would be the best option for her. She the opened her eyes and turned over to face the window. "Get lost...lemme sleep!" she growled. As she was glaring outside into the snowy fields the students on the train were in an uproar.

Back to Eva and Yuuna

Eva placed the photo down softly and leaned back. Yeah I m pretty sure she s okay She smiled as Yuuna agreed with her. Apart from the noisy footsteps outside the whole dorm was quiet as always. But to disrupt that silence was Yuuna's yawn. "Anyway see you in the morning"

2 months later 24th December 2011

Early morning when the sun has failed to rise

It was drenched with snow outside and the fields had turned from a lush green to a cold and icy white. The sky had become pale as snow was pouring out of it like a severe open wound. As any living person would know, today is Christmas! (Not that anyone would care). The school and the dorms had fallen to the icy hard snow and the windows had frosted, making it hard for anyone to see through. Meanwhile in the dorms. Yuuna sneaked up on the sleeping Eva and prodded her to see if she was alive, but there was no movement which made the 'awake one' angry. There was no other choice but to go to plan B. "EVA WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Yuuna sounded like a child who had been waiting a lifetime for this day to arrive, making Eva fall out of bed and hit the floor like a sack of iron. As Yuuna jittered around like a child Eva slowly got up nursing her head. "Yuuna what the hell it's Christmas Eve you idiot...and my head hurts" She said violently. Apart from Yuuna's excitement for tomorrow, Eva's friend had arrived last night because of the three train stops to pick up more students and then the train breaking down. "What day is it today?" Eva questioned specifically. Yuuna pointed at the calendar which showed a picture of a snowy white field which had been taken over three days ago. Eva stretched as she still stared at the frosted image. "Thursday it is then, teacher's told us that we'll have winter uniforms this week" She continued as she looked at the cobwebbed clock hanging on the crooked wall then threw her jacket over her shoulder and peeked outside. The surrounding area was drenched in snow.  
I m going to the town, you coming? She asked in a certain tone. Yuuna stared at the games console and looked back at Eva. Sorry I got plans today ..Ummm I gotta catch up on my homework! Lies kept pouring out of Yuuna s mouth. They both looked at each other at disbelief and then Eva walked out of the room with no questions asked.

Somewhere

The whole room was shrouded in a dark atmosphere and it was cold it could freeze your blood. A young vampire sat silently on a torn dark red chair which had been crowded in cobwebs. "So we have a half vampire within school grounds do we?" Her voice was ice cold and could freeze your heart if you had heard it. "Apparently so, we got the information from an anonymous source" The other voice was male voice which seemed to almost strike fear into the devil himself. The woman then rose up and froze the ground on which she walked. "Don't worry I got a pretty good idea on who it is" She then walked by the stained and bloodied window. "Who do you think it is?" He asked suspicously. The woman then tutted "I'm not going to tell you am I, you'll just have to wait for the fireworks to start" Her voice then came to a halt. The man looked over to her. "The school is having fireworks?" He wondered as he still glared at the other student as she started to leave. "You idiot it s just a figure of speech" And with those words she left.

Meanwhile in the dorms

Eva kicked the door wide open which made Yuuna catapult back. "JESUS EVA WHAT THE HELL" Yuuna was pale with fright. Eva looked really sluggish and tired which made her crash onto the bed. Looks like you had a nice night, I wish I went with you Yuuna cheered. The tired vampire didn t answer or react. Eva lifted her head up which left a light mark on the pillow. She then looked at Yuuna Id wuz a great nigh you shudda been dere! She laughed, then her head flopped down into the pillow

Chapter 3 Christmas is coming...

Evening

Then sun started to go down in the middle of the sea and the seagulls had begun to fly north as they dropped down to collect edible food for the young birds. In the school, mostly every window was closed and the students kept inside the crumbling building in which they call a school. "So what are you guys thinking of doing for golden week?" Yuuna's voice was hyped and ready to use for the whole entire day. In the hall the tables had been set and the students around them. Ada slinked into her seat and allowed her head to rest on the back of the chair. "I have no idea, what about you Evie?" She asked.  
Eva was the same as Ada, both were tired and almost the complete opposite of Yuuna. "Well my family is dead and I have nowhere to go, so I'm pretty sure my answer is the same as Ada here!" She huffed. Yuuna was surprised that Eva and Ada could hear her due to the noise in the hall. Then Luz appeared within range of Eva's sights. "Oh great Luzer is here" Yuuna mumbled under her cold breath as she rested her head on the table. "I hope you're being sarcastic Yuuna" Ada said while she was still slinked in the seat. Luz then sat on the empty chair that had been saved by Eva and Ada. "Hey guys what's happening?" She asked. A dark cloud of hatred had enveloped Yuuna. "Ugh lessons today were absolutely terrible, how were your's?" Ada asked. Luz crossed her arms and sighed. "Same as your lessons Ada" She answered back politely.

Dorm

Yuuna rush walked in with anger written all over her face and threw her bag onto her bed. "THAT SON A BITCH THINKS SHE IS SO MUCH MORE BETTER THAN ME, SHE MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT!" Yuuna shouted with aggressive force. Eva then walked in normally and poshly placed her bag onto her bed and sat down without making a sound. "Who Yuuna?" She was so scared of Yuuna that she struggled to find words just in case it made her even angrier. "YOU'RE OLD FRIEND THAT S WHO!" She belted out with rage as Eva looked outside and seen Luz talking to another student. "Luz?" Eva sheepishly whispered. And was even more frightened when flames spat out of Yuuna's fist as she slammed it down on the table.

"If you're that jealous why don't you just come into the town with us, then you can take time to know her-" Yuuna slammed her burnt fist onto the table again. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT BITCH" She continued shouting until she turned blue. Her voice was so loud that even Luz could have heard it. Eva tried to calm Yuuna down, which didn t seem to work at all. The shouting kept going on for almost four hours until it stopped which sounded like a miracle, peace and quiet which almost sounded like an early Christmas present for the whole dormitory. Yuuna led face down on the bed with her face lost within the pillows. "Oh well, it's Christmas tomorrow so the whole school will have the new uniform!" Eva clapped happily despite Yuuna's grumpy behaviour. The young vampire that was hiding in the pillows raised her head and turned around to face the wall. "Sorry I yelled" She whispered. "Nah, don't worry about it!" Eva then copied Yuuna, but faced the other way. Eva could tell Yuuna was bursting with excitement about Christmas tomorrow it was like having a younger sister.

The next day when the sun again has failed to rise, Christmas

A giant white cloth swallowed the whole entire school, along with the dormitory as even more snow fell from the clouds like rain. A few early waking students were tasked to shovel the snow to create a suitable path for the students and teachers. The whole dormitory was still asleep even though they know of the special occasion. As Eva and Yuuna would say 'Lazy fuckers', but today they would have to eat their own words. The windows were plaited with snow and the ice froze the remaining drops of rain to create a natural decoration on the school. Something began to try and wake Eva up, a mysterious figure kept jumping on the bed like a young child who was trying to wake up her parents. "EVA WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS! When she shouted it frightened the sleeping half vampire, which made her fall of the bed and smacked her head on the floor and then shoots up with anger written on her face. "FUCK SAKE YUUNA...ow shit!" She shouted while watching Yuuna running around the room like an excited child who has waited a decade for this moment. Of course I was joking when I said a decade, honestly you readers Anyway, back to the story! After Yuuna had calmed down, she looked at the Christmas tree and the carefully and neatly wrapped presents lying and almost shaded away under the tree. The air outside could freeze you to death as well as Eva s stare when she was angry, fortunately the inside of the school was warmer than a blazed fire as the cleverly cut wood burnt in the eyes of the cold. There are a lot of presents there! Eva paused the excitement with an unhappy tone, but then remembered, then looked outside with red eyes glowing in the dark. I don t think anyone will be excited this Christmas, except you! She continued with an iron expression. With the eerie breath taunting the small encased room Yuuna s mind questioned the past of Eva, who stared into the abyss with a troubled memory. The world of vampires is very dangerous and could be psychotic to those who have yet have their vampirism to awaken. Christmas had always stabbed a memory into Eva s heart and ripped her apart.  
Then to disrupt Yuuna s mind wandering a voice boomed from the other room, to be precise it would be Ieko s room but it wasn t her excitement brewing from the special event. IEKO WAKE UP IT S CHRISTMAS! Mina shouted with an act like Yuuna s. Then a shocking thud could be heard throughout the dormitory, making Eva chuckle underneath her fangs with a blinding evil look in her eyes. W-what s that laugh for Eva? Yuuna asked in a staggered voice as she watched Eva wipe away a tear that made her eyes glitter. Then a voice was roaming through the dorm was echoing to everyone that the new Christmas and winter uniforms were now available. Eva and Yuuna fired glares at each other and clawed their way out of their room towards the main office to receive the so called upgrade (Yuuna and Mina s way of a new uniform)

You see my friendly (or not so friendly) readers this is how the tragic incident of the so called upgrade!

-Near Christmas-  
A thunder shock of footsteps could be heard from the hallway. Yes this is an upgrade that will threaten the very reason of my fashion existence! Yuuna s voice was like a demon that had grown angel wings. The poor soul who was dragged behind her. Yuuna this is going too far, this cannot go on any further! Her voice trembled and shook with fear. Then the footsteps stopped and all was silent. The academy Santa outfit is only for the students of this academy is to be sexually stared at or something like that by male teachers, IT PISSES ME OFF! Yuuna said it with dignity and honour, but with a success there is a conflict. Yuuna began speeding down the hallway again like she is in the present. IT PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH I WANNA BUY IT TOO, THIS IS AN UPGRADE FOR ME! Then she left the girl on her own. BUT WAIT ..what about the perverts and teachers and stuff Yuuna?

And now to unsuccessful broken future that we call our vampire Christmas.

Speed was ringing in Eva and Yuuna s ears as they tried to get to their objective. (Yuuna s objective anyhow)  
Then both of them flew into the counter like as if they were in a 3-D movie and they both popped out of the screen. CAN I HAVE TWO SANTA SUITS AND TWO WINTER UNIFORMS PLEASE! Yuuna had made it clear as if any mistake was made, she ll be one who would murder someone. Eva looked at Yuuna with her face full of blush and her nose almost bleeding. Why two Santa suits? Eva questioned Yuuna s authority. The woman gave Yuuna two bags, because one of my friends wanted one and she was busy studying! Of course, Yuuna was lying through her teeth. After fighting through the crowd of vampires they finally found their way back to the dorm room by the skin of their fangs! Oh, did I say fangs? I meant teeth Eva slid her way onto her cranky bed with the almost dying sun peering into the abyss sunken but now sun lightened room with an almost eerie glow. But its glory was spoiled when Yuuna cautiously closed the curtains to almost prevent herself from burning. So who s your friend? Eva asked curiously, knowing that the wrong word could send into an eternal nightmare, which is being dressed as a Santa look a like. Yuuna carefully drew the costume out of the tattered box and pointed it towards the surprised Eva as her eyes widened in horror. You are! Yuuna pointed with a dark aura engulfed her when she went to grab Eva by the shirt collar. N-NO GET AWAY! Eva shouted cowardly as she backed into a corner as Yuuna s shadow enveloped the walls as she kept walking like a possessed doll towards Eva.

Meanwhile in another dorm

Ieko was sitting in the corner fearing for Eva s safety, dreading what Yuuna was about to do. What do think is happening? Mina asked with an angelic voice. But Ieko was too scared to even think what Yuuna was doing. I-I just hope they aren t having an argument Her voice quivered. Eva s screams could be heard and that struck fear into her friends but then the screaming stopped. Is one of them dead? Mina joked. It seemed that she had left her angelic side to rot. Back into the room I hate you so much, you know that right Eva scowled fiercely. Yuuna jerked a smile which could have struck fear into the hearts of men but certainly struck fear into Eva s heart as she stood with her face blushing like there was no tomorrow, in the Santa suit that she was forced to wear. This does not suit me Yuuna how could you do this to me! She felt as if she could just turn to ashes this very moment. Yuuna studied her proclaimed model as Eva tried to sneak out when Yuuna turned her back, but each attempt failed. When Yuuna finished the door blew open, EVA EVA WHAT HAPPENED! It was Ieko, who thought that the two vampires were arguing with fang and claw, but saw Eva in the Santa outfit and began walking outside. Jesus, I m sorry if I interrupted something, you just carry on! Then she left and slammed the door leaving Yuuna and Eva utterly confused about what just happened. Then the young Fuhrer shot herself towards the tree which could have caused a shockwave when she passed the still confused Eva. Let s open our presents then shall we? She seemed a lot calmer now. But then the loner recalled something Yuuna said. Our presents she didn t know someone had sent her a present. Perhaps it was Luz, or the trauma stricken Ieko. Perhaps it was a mysterious character that is not revealed in the story yet, or maybe it was a family member who is still alive and kicking, who knows. Who sent to this school for vampires even knowing she was half human and vampire! Could it have been one of you readers? Eva knew she was alone, even though she has friends but she s a lonely soul who keeps getting dragged into things that does not concern her or even so the other way around. I just hope you keep reading this Maybe I should have stuck to making manga (sighs) anyway I didn t know anyone sent me a present She blushed worryingly. OH MY GOD NO WAY! Yuuna s eyes were filled with admiration and stars. She was holding a shiny book with brightly coloured font on there and the picture of the main character was generously laid out. THIS IS THE GREATEST MANGA EVER CREATED! Filled with heroes, villains and a god! PROJECT EVA! Yuuna shouted to the top of her cold and frosted lungs while hugging the manga. But it surprised Eva a bit, I mean wouldn t anyone be surprised that your name and surname would be in a manga that you only just found out about? Eva stared at the small box with a blood red ribbon on it. She took it gently by the palm of her warm delicate and scarred hand poshly untied the ribbon, letting it fall slowly into Eva s other hand. She then blocked out all of the noise and peered into the small box and opened it slowly revealing the gift that shocked the victim. Yuuna! Eva said softly, as she responded she lifted herself while trying not to click her back. What is it? She asked in wary voice. She took a closer look at the gift as Eva politely took it out. Their eyes shone against the gift like it was the sun That is not something you see everyday She replied with a whisper. It was a collar with a photo embedded into it; the collar had been made out of leather and lightly trimmed with stainless steel which has been carved to make a decorative shape which made everything shine about it. The photo however brought back an old memory which Eva had almost forgotten; it was a photo of her and her mother and father. Then a tear bled out of her blood stone eyes and crawled down her pale white cheek. Mum how did you? She whispered silently, but then she shook her head to wipe away her sadness. Eva are you all right? Yuuna s hand was sleeping on Eva s shoulder. Eva nodded and broke out a tiny laugh, and placed the collar around her neck, but not too tight. The colour of the collar was almost crossed between red and white Go ahead and open your present Yuuna She said as if she was a mother egging her child on. When Yuuna began opening her gifts she could hear other students screaming with joy and laughing which her happy. This time she received the second volume of Project Eva. All together she received up to five volumes of the series, and a package was sent to her from home. The smile on the young fuehrer s face was filled with happiness, but that changed to a detective type face when she saw a rectangle shaped box with a name tag on there saying- Eva here s another for you! She then passed it quickly to Eva. Then there was another moment of excitement when Eva began unwrapping the present slowly again to add an intense aura to the scene, but to add even more of an intense aura I m not going to tell you what it was!- HEY WILL YOU SHUT UP I M TRYING TO CREATE AN INTENSE AURA TO THIS SCENE Eva bellowed at me. Yuuna looked around the room with a question written on her face. Eva who are you talking to? She asked in what people call a cute voice. Eva stared at me with an angry fist waiting to punch me. The narrator is being a jerk again Yuuna just ignore him She replied. Eva then felt the present and gave the expression that it was clothing and peeked at the tag. Awww thank you Yuuna! She gave her a small hug, which Ieko might have been traumatised by that too! WILL YOU PACK IT IN! Eva shouted, at me again She s mean! After Eva opened the gift from Yuuna she pulled out a T-shirt which she had her eye on for since she came to the school. I saw that T-shirt and I knew that you liked something like that! Yuuna smiled. Y know this T-shirt is gonna look brilliant with the collar! Eva smiled.

(Authors note: I just wanted to test this out but does anyone read these? Anyway just a quick question. Do you want Eva to be happier? Or with her tragic past, a sadder character? )

Yuuna agreed with Eva with a thumbs up and a courageous smile which took Eva by surprise. Wait who gave you the collar? To break up the happiness Yuuna wanted to play detective for a while. She picked the small golden coloured tag and slapped her reading glasses on which shocked you readers because you didn t know she has reading glasses did you? It says from Shi Hanabira , do you know her? As Yuuna asked, Eva nodded helplessly and looked up at Yuuna. Yeah, she was a student in the previous school I went to how the hell does she know where I am?! Her voice quivered. Yuuna s jealousy almost took a plunge again, Someone your really great friends with? Yuuna sniped. Following Yuuna s reaction Eva gave a small evil laugh and her eyes almost betrayed the cold kindness in her heart as they nearly turned into a bright red. There s no way she would be one of my friends because of what she did! She sniped back. That caught Yuuna s interest more; it was almost starting to sound like a detective story. For the past five years she has been following me all the time like a hawk She said with a clear throat. When Eva was in the school she was previously in there was a girl named Shi Hanabira, for an unknown reason she had kept following Eva throughout her school year. How and why she sent Eva a collar we do not know. But one thing remained clear as the day, she is now in the same school as Eva. But this is a great day today so lets not talk about her! She continued with a courageous punch in the air. Right then I gotta to the town! Eva said as she threw a jacket on and smiled outside, she missed the sunlight clouding her face and the daylight breeze breathing against her face. Then Yuuna began rummaging around the room What are you doing? Eva asked suspiciously while being confused by the treasure hunter. I m looking for an umbrella, remember we vampires get burnt by the sun including your types too! She exclaimed.

Outside in the town

The whole town was strangely enough still buzzing around full of humans who were either spending the rest of the day getting drunk, going into fights and spending Christmas money. Among those humans was the deadly duo who are out in the town for an unknown reason. So what exactly are we doing here? Yuuna questioned while noticing that the lower class beings were staring at her and Eva because they had an umbrella over them on a nice warm sunny day, excluding the snow that terrorized the streets. Finally they came to a shop which sold manga. (Yeah you guys totally know what s gonna happen) Both of them stood outside of the shop, admiring the different kinds of manga that had been placed in the window. Eva studied Yuuna s reaction when she looked at the various manga in the window. Then Eva told Yuuna to wait outside while she went in and found the exact kind of genre of manga that Yuuna adored. Judging by Yuuna when she looked at Project Eva it would be a drama slash harem slash school life. A couple of minutes later Eva quickly slid under the umbrella with Yuuna's present. She noticed that Yuuna had been eyeing the bag as they began their journey back to the school, "It's been an absolute nightmare waiting for you to come out of that shop, people have staring at me all the time, I felt like an idiot!" She huffed fiercely. Eva's arm had begun to get unrest full due to the half an hour walk whilst holding an umbrella. Even though it was frost bitten outside, Yuuna had been sweating like a waterfall.

In the dormitory.

Ieko, Mina and Eva were sitting around the table staring into each others empty eyes, as if they were in a staring competition trying to get the gold medal. "Right...what YOU saw in my room wasn t anything to do with l.o.v.e all right!" She cursed slowly. The expression of Ieko's eyes would have told different To what Eva was saying. The moment felt like something out of a detective drama when the final part when the murderer is about to be discovered. Look, what you two in your dorm room is entirely nothing to do with me, I absolutely do not give a damb!" Ieko shuddered. Then another moment occurred, but this time it was when the killer had been discovered as Eva leapt up and pleaeded not guilty with an ingenious look in her eyes. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU WERE THINKING, SHE FORCED ME TO WEAR THE SANTA SUIT" She cried. The shout made Ieko leap back with shock. Both of them were in the moment that they forgot that Mina was still in the room. "So that concludes it, Eva Mai is not what you are thinking, and I sincerely hope she never will" Mina judged as if she thought she solved a murder case. Eva then left the room with a smile which looked like she had defeated an entire army by herself.

In Eva and Yuuna s dorm

Eva carefully walked into the room, as if she knew that there was a hidden trap that Yuuna had set up to alert her and Eva. Yuuna are you here? It was if Eva began talking to herself, until she noticed a letter lying fast asleep on the bed. Eva, if you re wondering why I m not here I have gone with Luz into the town. Yes that is shocking, but I know what you said and Luz seems like a nice person! Anyway if you do want to come can you wear the Santa suit, pretty please?

The letter was then dropped onto the floor and left to absorb dust. Well, it s gonna get sent in the closet for another year so I might as well make good use of it! She laughed in a miraculous phase.

Meanwhile in the town, something strange is happening! Exciting isn t it? I don t even know what s going to happen next!

The night clouded the day, and the party goers were still ravaging the pubs as if they were on a battlefield. Unluckily Yuuna and Luz were sitting right next to one which had a lot of male punters. Man it s getting freezing out here! One of them grumbled. Normally Japan s night air is supposed to be warm, but tonight was an exception; it was enough to freeze lava. Everything had remained calm until Luz s eyes pointed in fright behind Yuuna. A shadow enveloped her like a fist covering the sun, Hello, pretty girls mind if I buy you two a drink? His voice was slurred and you could smell the beer reeking from his breath. Yuuna wanted to back away but she was too scared. "N-No we're okay thanks" Her voice was shivering like a human trapped in ice. The drunkard managed to sit down next to Luz without falling over. After trying not engage in a conversation (or even worse, a fight!) Yuuna and Luz finally spotted Eva fighting through the crowd. When Eva got to her destination she spotted the drunkard and prodded him to make sure he was alive. "Is he dead?" She asked suspicously, the look on the others made her think that he was! But luckily he wasn t. So what did you guys do to this poor guy? Eva asked in a suspicious tone.

One day later

The day was full of joy and the curtains were closed in every single room at the dormitory. Yuuna had fallen asleep on Eva s lap due to her drunken behaviour last night (which I ll leave out the story for her protection). The first bell had almost caused a shockwave through the hallway when it was time to wake the students up from their deep slumber. Eva was the first to wake up, which is different, and noticed Yuuna still slumbering on her lap, she had no choice but to keep stabbing her until she woke up. "Ugh, shit what time is it?" She asked. Her voice was slumbering and appeared she was still drunk. Eva then slipped away from Yuuna and got up slowly. "Yuuna you're still a little bit drunk so I don't think you should come to any of the lessons today".

Class.

The class was growing disquiet over the news that a human had sneaked into the academy. Mina leaned behind Eva and asked "Who do you think the human is?" It appeared that an academy meeting would be held with the Headmaster and teachers. "I'm not sure Mina but whoever that human is, he or she is a vampire hunter". Mina looked surprised that this was the first time that Eva has ever been so serious. "Maybe it could be you?" She questioned with a whisper. The suspect looked behind her with an angry face. "Impossible, they wouldn t have found me out just yet and what are you trying to imply?" Eva asked. Mina leant back in the chair while chewing on a wooden blunt pencil with disbelief in her fiery red eyes and giggled. Right now lady I can t trust no one! She huffed.  
"Y'know why!?" She asked. Eva laughed under breath and said "Becouse you're a bitch?" After saying that Mina's face was bright red with rage.

Meanwhile after class.

It was still loud and unnerving in the dorms as well; the teachers of the academy were looking through all the shadowed spots of the dorm rooms for any anti-vampire weapons. I wonder if they will ever find her or him? Yuuna was sitting on the bed rocking back and forth whilst her headphones forcefully exploded music from her head. Whoever I hope they catch the git! Eva answered, as if she was relinquishing herself from the suspect list. Then Yuuna lifted up a sheet of paper and pushed it into her face. On a second note, what are you gonna do for a club? She asked cheerfully. Eva leant on the table glaring out of the closed rusted window There s so much happening at the moment with Hanabira stalking me and this collar I haven t even a second to think about clubs Apart from the modelling club! She sighed. Yuuna clapped her hands with adoration and leapt from the bed. Oh yeah you can totally go in for that! As she said that in her tone of voice, you would think that she was going to ask a different question. Wait what kind of chapter plot am I thinking of doing? Too much to think about, too much manga that has to be read! I need a break (Sigh). Then Yuuna walked out of the room. HEY YUUNA WHAT ARE YOU- Eva shouted to the top of her frozen lungs. She turned and looked at Eva If no one is gonna find the hunter I might as well! Despite what could happen to her, she went along with her plan to become a saviour. GOD DARN IT YUUNA WAIT FOR ME!

School grounds After closing time

The whole academy had been blacked out and all the doors had been locked. The cries of the wolves outside could have knocked you unconscious for a decade and the night light shone through the windows making the school more eerie and scarier than before. Eva and Yuuna had managed to sneak into the school without any trouble. While walking down the hallway Eva was tightening her arm around Yuuna s arm like an angered Anaconda, but she was so scared she could have melted. Oh yeah sure grab my arm like that s gonna solve any problems you lez Yuuna sighed. Then Eva bolted her arm away from Yuuna and started to shake while she was walking down the dimming hallway which led to another corridor and then led to another spooky place. Are you frightened Eva? She watched Eva like a television and tried not to laugh. Then something struck Yuuna Yo, do you hear that? She whispered. There were voices coming from the council room which were to be classed as a dangerous. Eva and Yuuna crouched by the wall and listened in the conversation like as if they were on a spy mission. I agree, and I intend to find this half vampire as soon as possible and turn her to the hunter senate I fill my whole trust with you to find this girl and convince her to join the hunters Then the voices stopped as Eva and Yuuna hid behind a pillar. The doors opened with a creak which could send a shiver down her spine. Then two shadowy figure sprayed out of the door Besides I got a good feeling who this one will be she suppresses her vampirism and keeps her eyes blue all the time The first shadow cheered with a click of her fingers she disappeared.

Back to the dorm.

Eva stood silently in the room while Yuuna sat opposite of her. There are only two vampires I know that have that kind of look She whispered as she picked her phone and gently placed it against her ear. Hanabira, it s been a while She looked into the night with a twinkle in her eye and a ferocious look on her eyebrows. Don t worry girl, I don t plan on stalking y all this year Her voice sounded like an out of the world kind of alien. There were footsteps outside the door. What dorm room number are you? Everything in the room had become still, as if time itself had been cracked open and stabbed the centre. Oh hey I m not that kind of vampire Her voice quivered. Fuck sake why am I doing this! Anyhow it s what you humans want isn t it? Innuendo?  
Well I m not that kind of vampire either!  
There s something that concerns the whole entire academy and both of us are in immediate danger Then Yuuna started to get into everything now and wanted be part of the sneaking around. All right I ll be there Then Eva ran out of the room and to Shi Hanabira s room.

Shi Hanabira is an old friend of Eva s who has been a vampire since birth. Unlike Eva when her parents collided with the same fate as Hanabira s parents, she hasn t lost half of her vampirism. Since then, Hanabira has been stalking Eva for an unknown reason time to hit two birds with one bullet! Or not!

Basically this is what s going to happen you stalking git Eva whispered. She had a surprising look on her face while her face deep within her pale hands. And here s me thinking you would want to talk about the whole reason I stalk you She sighed.  
No, this is about something that happened last night if one of us gets found out, everything and everyone we know could be in danger .

Chapter 4 -Let the popularity contest begin-

The sky was dimmed and the school clubs have begun recruiting soldiers and as every one of you readers should know Eva is going to be the heroin of my legends now and she s going to become the ultimate vampire of the student council. Yeah now you wish you were her!

The day shone against the school like a torch, and as usual the school had been shielding themselves against the sun. Today was Sunday, a day off from the school life and a chance to cool away from school for 24 hours. Eva kicked back in the seat and whistled a song. How am I going to get popular Yuuna? She sighed with a down coming tune in her song. No idea, but this manga is amazing! It seemed she was reading Project Eva.  
Then Eva leaned forward throwing her chest and her hair almost stabbing Yuuna in the eye. Oh man what am I gonna do? She plunged her face into her hands and groaned. Then there was a knock on the door and a letter slipped through the bottom. Mysterious! Yuuna clapped in a happy phase and jumped to the letter and bit the letter with her sharp teeth which almost ripped it. Yuuna give me the letter She almost sounded as if she was talking to a dog. Yuuna growled and dodged Eva who then tripped into the door and was knocked unconscious, well almost. Eva you weren t supposed to die yet! Yuuna checked to see if she was still moving, then quick as a flash she grabbed the letter from the fangs of the beast and rolled up into her bed. Oh man not her!? She cried into the pillow. Another stalker? Yuuna asked as if she was playing detective again but then all questions were asked when Eva punched the letter into YOUR FACES! Then joy was upon Yuuna s face. THERE S ANOTHER MAI!? WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME THIS! She shouted into Eva s letter. Then Eva turned the letter to read it again, it was almost as if the whole dorm could hear their conversation. I didn t mention her because I knew what you would do. Yuuna cocked her head sideways like a puppy who didn t understand what its owner said. Shit her name is long! She replied with a half decent answer.

-Letter mode-

Hi Eva, how is it going? I finally managed to wake up again and could be bothered to write this letter. How is everything in your academy? I ll see you then because guess who is joining?! ME! See y all later

Manzoku-Sona me, Your older sister.  
(One day I am going to change my name)

-Letter mode ends-

Then there was a photo of her attached to it. She looked so much like Eva but had blonde hair instead of electric blue hair and was much smaller than Eva despite her age. Manzoku-Sona me, her name is English is happy eyes? Yuuna questioned. While Eva hung her head low and grumbled to herself with cursing words and lyrics. Ugh why now that almost everyone I know is going to join this academy it PISSES ME OF SO MUCH! She shouted while Yuuna still sat and nodded on to what Eva was saying Like the other new teacher called Stefano Riga who recently joined the cooking department.  
Then her phone rang with a loud enough tune to wake a giant "Guess where I am now?" There was a mysterious voice on the phone, much like a serial killer. Eva trembled in fear "W-Who's this?" Her voice was almost high pitched. "I know where you are Cindy" Then Eva stopped trembling and realised the voice behind the spook. "How did you get my number sis?" There was a pause on the line and you could only hear breathing. "Oi I gotta name y'all know!" She sounded angry which was even funnier. "Oh a girl called Yuuna gave it to me, sweet girl you'll like her as a friend" Eva grinded her teeth with almost made her gum bleed. "Oh, did she now!?" She glared at Yuuna and clenched her fist so hard that it could have made her fingers dig into her hand, then the phone line was dead and so was Yuuna by the look of things. After Eva slammed the phone down (and almost broke the table) Yuuna bolted through door which almost broke it from its hinges. "YUUNA GET BACK HERE NOW YOU ARE SO DEAD"

Classroom.

Stefano Riga was panning through the room like as if he was in a military camp. W-Well It looks like we have another student, wow t-this school is b-becoming more p-popular! He quivered like a leaf. It s true; the school was becoming more oddly popular among vampires. He then started to quickly pace back to the front of the classroom and started to read a letter. Hey you know the student Evie? It was Mina, who obviously picked on Eva again for some questions. Hey why do you pick on me all the time!? Eva snarled. Mina flew back into her seat and crossed her arms then made a look like an unhappy spoilt child. I was only asking! She huffed. But kindness touched Eva s cold and unwanted heart and so she replied Yeah someone called Manzoku-Sona me Mai She slid into the seat like a melted ice cream. No freaking way! The child whispered greatly. After now realising it, this was like d j vu for her, first time when Luz walked into the academy and now Manzoku-Sona me! The teacher slammed the book on the desk making the entire class wake up LET THE LESSON BEGIN- But as soon as he could finish his sentence the door opened and along came a girl with short purple hair with a small leather jacket and the standard rank uniform. Her face was almost as white as pure snow and her purple hair was like poison streaming from her head. She was so thin that her bones probably fanged out of her body like spikes. In other words (as you people would say it now a days) the sexiest vampire in the whole entire academy. She then began whispering to the teacher with her chest nearly pointing out. You could clearly see the Stefano s face almost bleeding with a heavy blush and with blood spitting from his nose. Then she straightened out and turned to speak to the class and desiring Eva s reaction. Ladies and Ladettes my name is Manzoku-Sona me Mai and I will be your new student! She bellowed like a lion who has regained its pride! And the reaction on Eva s face was priceless and the face palm that she did could have bruised her face! As the teacher pointed towards the empty seat by you guessed it, her little sister. As Manzoku-Sona me sat down by Eva she smirked at her and ruffled her hair How goes it stupid sissy She oddly asked with aggression. Eva flicked her middle finger up at her What are you doing here sis? She asked with the same tone and expression as Manzoku-Sona me s.

After class

Waves of red eyes were bursting through the doors like as if there was a fire, I m not forgiving you for coming here I m already to get over Hanabira s entrance Eva sighed. This time instead of Yuuna and Eva, there is another follower. HANABIRA IS HERE WHAT THE FUCK IS HER PROBLEM!? She was clear as day angrier than the apocalypse; a few students had heard her and started to stare over to the direction both of them were at. The elder sister growled at the other students which frightened them away.

Dorm

"So this is where you stay is it?" Sona me asked. (Due to the authors laziness he has began using Sona me, instead of her full name) Eva walked through the door but left it open for Yuuna to catch up with her. "Yeah, this is where I stay...problem?" She asked while expecting an answer from her sister. She turned to face the closed window and nodded. "So what's been happening since you've been here then?" The thoughts in Eva's head were wondering if she was creating a survey for a students first day at school. "You're not making a survey are you?" Eva asked suspiciously. Then Eva sat on the bed and ripped the collar from her neck and showed it to Sona me. "What's this?" She asked. Eva put the collar on again but tightened it enough to almost choke her. "Recognise the photo?" Eva asked as she kept staring outside the room. Sona me looked at the collar again and spotted the photo in the middle and gasped with a dead look in her face. "This was sent by someone at Christmas, but it s impossible, we are the only two surviving members of the Mai family" She hung her head down and clenched her teeth. "I just don't get it" She continued while being stared at with a worried look. Sona shifted to the left and lifted her arm and rested it on Eva's back. "Don't you dare worry about nothing, I'll find out who this person is!" Sona's voice was almost like a motherly tone but her eyes were furious like her father's. To interrupted the silence Yuuna tip toed into the room and tried not to get noticed. Eva lifted her head up to face Yuuna then hung her head down again. "What dorm are you staying at?" She questioned, her voice was like a frog croaking. Sona took a piece of paper from her pocket and looked at the information on there. "I'm staying in the room five away from where you're staying" She laughed. Was it luck or just part of some plot yet to be discovered?  
"So this girl that's been following you all the time is she like a pervert or something?" She asked. Eva slowly got up and shut the door quietly and slowly like a snail. "I'm not going to be going to class all that much now" She whispered. The whole had bee placed into shock. "W-what you can't do that!" Sona shouted. But instead of sitting back down she ripped the door open and ran out.

Rooftop.

She gripped the iron bars holding her from falling so tightly her hands could have broke through them. Her hair was swaying in the breeze and her eyes glowed through the night skies. "Should I even be in this academy...Maybe I should go away for a while" She thought aloud. The breeze from the night was biting against her pale skin like a carnivore, with a deep breath and a strong heart intact she decided. "I-I'm just half a monster!" As soon as she heard the doors opening she quickly swung herself over the bars, judging by the height she could have broken her legs but her half vampirism took the impact and protected her.  
The class was filled with an uproar, due to a schoolgirl missing. "What the hell is going on?" Yuuna slammed the table so hard she almost broke it. The teacher was sat on the chair like he did not care "It seems that one our students have gone missing" He said so calmly. His face was buried in the palm of his cold and dead hands while his breath shook like a violent animal killing its prey. The class copied Yuuna W-WHAT! WHO? Their shout was so loud that it could have stabbed your ears. Think of it my clever students who here is not in today? The class looked around the room until they found an empty where Eva is supposed to be and only until now that they realised that Eva had been missing these past five lessons. The atmosphere in the room was so strong that it could knock you flying into multiple walls. S-SIR ARE THEY LOOKING FOR HER? Haru cried. The teacher replied with a yes, which seemed to wipe off the sweat and fear from the brows of the students. Speaking of it the class was quiet because Eva wasn t there and Yuuna was worried so that kept her voice and sarcasm to a minimal, it was like someone had pointed a remote at Yuuna and pressed the mute button.  
Ieko and Mina were sitting on the smartly laid out chairs and were eating some ramen they bought when they were in the town, shopping for something. Well, what do you make of everything? Ieko asked Mina while chewing some noodles she had shovelled into her mouth. Mina was the same but with less ramen in her mouth, but small bits of it were surrounding Mina s mouth. I m not sure but something is going on I don t like the look of things She began chewing the ramen slowly and swallowed it loudly. Ieko looked at Mina s face and pointed on her own face where the ramen was located. What are you doing? Mina asked. As both of them stared into the oblivion Ieko broke the silence by laughing.  
Meanwhile in another dorm Manzoku-Sona me and Yuuna, along with Shi Hanabira were all sitting in a disorientated circle while cups of tea with specially tainted water. (Vampires cannot tolerate water so they spill the water with a special ingredient).  
Sona gripped the tea with her cold hands Why would she want to run away? Hearing that had caught Yuuna off guard. You don t know? She asked with a surprised expression with sounded slightly angry at the same time. No, what happened? She asked back. Hanabira leaned forward with interest Didn t you know your sister lost half of her vampirism in the car accident? She flared with concern. She held back her anger when she saw the expression of Sona s face, which was dwelling with confusion. My parents weren t in a car accident! That sounded like Sona s way of a counter attack but she wished it that she didn t say that when Yuuna lifted herself from the ground and bolted through the door and punched on Ieko s door. When the door opened Yuuna spoke to her and Ieko went back to get something, then closed the door and both of them disappeared into the darkness outside. Then there was a search party going on!

In the surrounding demonic and dark forest footsteps could be heard echoing against the trees and the muddy rocked ground which had many fierce and sharp stones sparking out of the ground, covered in mud like blood crying down someone s fist after a fight. As the thunder of footsteps kept becoming closer a lost girl with electric blue hair and a black duster coat was swaying left and right and avoiding rows of rocky teeth. Her tears were flying away from her eyes and turning into ice as she made her way through. She was muttering to herself for an unknown cause, probably to make herself feel better, or for worse. When she stopped, she rested her back on a small tree which had drenched with natures tears and cut, bruised and beaten by the hard hail of the wind. The girl was out of breath and was about to pass out because she had been also drenched by nature s tears, she crouched down while her back cut against the tree s rough bark. It looked like that she had been running for decades and had been braving the cold that her heart was used to. She knew that sooner or later that the sun will awaken and she will be expelled into ashes, but she did not care. What you think is what you make of the world She whispered silently to the wind. She had also known that she was not alone and that nature itself would be gnawing her and making her weak. She bit into her arm and bled cold and delicious like blood, she stared into and saw a reflection of a beast. When was the last time I had blood? She whispered again to the wind. It was all on her mind now, the delicious taste of blood she thought about made her crave for it even more; it was like a drug for her. She nursed her arm and began walking away from her hidden destination and trembled to the academy where she thought she escaped from. (Speaking of blood I m thirsty right now!)  
A couple of days Eva had been found sitting on the very top of the roof staring into the abyss while still clutching her bloody drenched arm. It was said when they found she was on the verge of death due to the amount of blood she lost during her feast on her arm. Had they not taken her to a special hospital she would have been invited eternal damnation with death.

January 2012 22:50

A voice of an angel was spreading around Eva s mind waves; it was almost as if that an angel had come for her soul. But it was Sona, who appeared to be skipping class. Her little sister opened her eyes slowly not to be blinded by the light. Hello A wake voice calmed down the hearts of those surrounding her. You had me worried you know, if you were healed I would have slapped you for leaving! She kindly joked. The ash on Eva s eyes seemed to stick to her eyelashes like superglue and it would hurt a tiny bit when she blinked. You could slap me here Her voice was weak and faded like a ghost. But Sona didn t speak, but was bedazzled when Eva began scanning the room. W-What s wrong? She asked, but then she knew the answer and gave a smile. We all gave turns in watching you because of our studies! She smiled as the elder pointed towards the sofa. There, led on the bed was a sleeping demon which red which kissed the floor and the body was surrounded by a fluffy cloud. As Sona giggled when the demon began to snore loudly, Eva quietly crept out of her recovery state and walked over to Yuuna with the help of her sister and fell to her knees when she was close enough and began watching Yuuna snoring while trying not to giggle. Isn t she like a puppy when she sleeps? She asked quietly. Then the snoring stopped and a red glow could be seen enveloping Yuuna s tired eyes and the sight of Eva flicked them straight open with joy and she sprang up from the settee which gave both of the sisters a jump from nowhere. YOU RE AWAKE She rolled off the bed and hugged Eva like a stuffed bear. Oh did you miss me that much? Eva whispered while looking deep into her eyes You silly cow of course I did! She cried happily. The door burst open which almost made Sona leap towards Eva to protect her. I mean, wouldn t you if you thought someone was going to attack your family or friend? EVIE! It was Ieko and Haru with overjoyed looks on their faces. They both joined in with the hugging, but this time Eva had to stand up. I m glad to see you all! She said with one tear dropping onto the ground like a stone. A couple of days had passed and the young vampire had to wait an extra day to heal up properly, when that had happened, she returned back to class with cheers and a pat on the back. A few hugs and questions of why she went missing. Ieko and the rest of her crew decided to make a party for the return of the half vampire. THREE CHEERS FOR EVA S RETURN! The whole class cheered and the music was loud enough to shatter glass and ears. Eva was still struggling to find her balance but she was sat down with a glass of blood in her hand and her pride in the other and a large coat covering the heat and keeping out the cold. She was still weak to smile but her friends and sister knew that she was happy. But then her thoughts reunited when she remembered about the popularity contest. Yuuna I just remembered, the popularity contest and the council! Eva was worried about everything but she also forgot that she was still weak. Yuuna leaned on Eva Don t you worry about that! She said proudly. Eva then saw someone talking to Neko and Mina Why shouldn t I? She questioned curiously. Yuuna rested on the back of the chair and stuck her chest out like a dagger. You won the vote! She tried to hide her happiness. Eva then felt a sudden burst of energy inside of her but was too weak too show it. She then threw her fist into the air and then roared with pride. "And that was the second reason for this celebration!" Yuuna laughed. While she was in hospital Yuuna and Sona began collecting votes for Eva, all together they managed to get half of the school voting for her. A couple of minutes later someone tapped a glass and cleared their throat. Eva nudged Yuuna's arm "Wow everyone is acting all grown up here, it kind of surprises me!" She whispered into her ear. The crowd had grown quiet and the birds squawking outside seemed to be on mute. Ieko rose from the small wooden chair and still held the glass of blood in her hands and tried not to spill any of it. "I would like to speak a few words" She paused to keep everyone in suspense. "Jesus Christ who does she think she is?" She snarled. The crowd still fell silent to listen to the speech and Yuuna sat with the cup in her hands trying not to burst out laughing. "I would like to say a few words to the newest member of the school council, the council which has been keeping this academy intact from the very beginning!" Ieko then cleared her throat again but this time walked into the middle of the red eyed crowd. "To the most god darn luckiest vampire I know!" Everyone then stared at Eva with admiration and raised their glasses and applauded.

The next night later...

The night was still intact and the moon's light had shone through the broken and ripped windows of the academy. "Worried about the first day being a new member of the council?" Yuuna said with a high tone. Eva slipped her jacket and almost had like a business woman look about her. "Nope...not one bit!" It was clear that she is worried about her first day. "Whatever, I'll see you in lesson four" Yuuna grabbed her coat walked solemnly outside but then walked moon walked into the room. "Good luck" And with a thumbs up she walked back outside again. Eva sighed and grabbed her face like as if she was wearing a mask. (Which you humans these days call it a face palm). In the council room there were five people waiting in stone cold seats and mostly all of them had black or red glasses on. Eva anxiously sat down onto the chair and brushed her hair to one side and curled the other side over her ear. A few minutes had passed and the whole council was sat for mostly what looked like half an hour, but the peace was disrupted when the door slammed wide open and in came a teacher with a long coat and blonde highlighted hair swaying left and right as she walked to the top seat in the room. "You are the new member are you not?" Eva shook in her seat like a house being torn apart by a hurricane. As Eva started speaking, her voice also shook and you could see her icy cold breath escaping her mouth. As Eva was answering all of the members' questions a petrifying pause struck the room like a hammer. "Thank you for answering our questions" As the 'leader' bowed the others bowed as well. After the 'leader' explained what the council did, it wasn t all that bad for Eva I mean, all they did was did what any other academy council did. "Well I feel a lot better now that you've explained it to me!" She began wiping the sweat from her forehead and sighed of relief. "Welcome to the council!" Suddenly all the lights bellowed from the ceiling spotting all of the members. (The members from rank)  
1. Shizuka (Surname is unknown)  
2. Konoka Latelle 3. Paige Gadd 4. Kyra Goddart 5. Miku Kiske

So what are we going to do today? Miku asked. Shizuka cleaned her table out and ripped a piece of paper from her desk. Well we didn t know you were going to arrive unlike all the others- Eva paused Shizuka. The other members looked at Eva and Shizuka as she was explaining what happened to the others. Oh right, ungrateful rats! Eva cursed under her breath. Konoka then slid a piece of paper onto the beaten wooden table and the council wondered why as they stared at it. If the council has nothing to do, shouldn t we broaden our ideas? She cheered slowly. The room was caught up in a paradox in which time had seemed to stop flowing due to Konoka s idea. Actually to be honest, we haven t tried the simplest thing yet! Miku crossed her arms as she leaned the chair on the wall and rested while chewing on a small chopstick. Making a manga perhaps? Eva wanted to join in the conversation because she was bored already Y know what that s a really great idea Eva, I m impressed! Shizuka was oddly cheerful as soon as Eva mentioned that manga idea. Then questions were flowing through the room. How are we going to make a manga? Do we have any plots for one? Now that Paige mentioned that Eva wish she hadn t have said it. They then thought of some plots and ideas for the manga in which they thought they could make but then Eva jumped and slammed both of her hands on the table, almost breaking it. HAVE NO FEAR She roared with pride and a heroic kind of expression. I HAVE A FRIEND WHO MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP US! Eva then rushed out of the room like a soldier ready for combat.

12 minutes later

Eva came in with a young girl who looked as if she was about to pass out. This young girl is going to help us! Eva began poking her in the ribs to make sure she was not sleeping, but then whispered something into her ear. Yuuna they re serving noodles covered in hot sauce today! Then quick as a flash she disappeared and reappeared in an empty seat with a pencil digging out of her hand. Right lets get this manga on the way what do we have so far c mon I need DETAILS I TELL YOU! All in one sentence in one breath. Yuuna s personality towards manga was like a mother and a child, when it first gets made she cares for it and treats it like a god. But when it s grown up she ll still care for it but doesn t see it that much. Well we don t know, we have not been able to start yet! Paige cried while her face was lost in her palm, Miku leaned forward and studied Yuuna for a second. Is she feeling all right? She asked while she prodded Yuuna. Eva grabbed Miku s hand and politely placed onto the table and smiled at her. Any way onto the basics Shizuka slammed her fist onto the table as streaks of lightning came from the table and shocked in the arm. OUCH THAT REALLY HURT DAMMIT! She shouted while clutching her arm. Yuuna was still posed and still gripping the pencil. Eva is this a joke?" Yuuna quickly said with a fang showing. "No, no it's all real; we just need ideas for a manga that the council is going to make!" She said, hoping that Yuuna will still help. About three hours have now passed and the council is finally about to commence the operation of making the manga. Now that Yuuna is on their side, the manga will be the greatest manga ever to be sold! All they need now is a great artist. After talking to Shizuka, Eva leaned back into the chair and slapped her hands on her face and sighed deeply "We defiantly need an artist...but whom?" The whole council was in deep dark thought about who the artist for their manga is going to be, but then it was decided. Shizuka leaped up and grinned with honour, as if she had won a battle against an army on her own. She then began strutting towards the tea stained whiteboard and attacked it with a stick. "WE ARE GOING TO DECIDE WHO THE BEST ARTIST IS IN THIS ROOM SO NOBODY LEAVES, NOT EVEN AFTER ALL THE LESSONS HAVE FINISHED AND EVERYONE IS BACK AT THE DORMS, WE WILL SUCCEED!" Shizuka then took a breather while the shocked faces of the entire council stared at her. "I'm sorry I didn t hear you right, all of us are going to stay in this room until we get a volume done?" Paige asked with a terrified look on her face. Shizuka nodded generously which almost made the entire group of vampires wanting to quit their academy council. "HOW ARE WE GOING TO EAT AND DRINK!?" They shouted, Eva pulled the collar of her uniform presenting her neck. "You could drink my blood perhaps?" She sighed as Yuuna kept staring at it. They looked like they were disgusted with that idea, but Shizuka looked as if she liked that idea. Then everyone agreed that they would stay in the council room and work on the manga until they finish it. Kyra raised her shaking hand "I-I got an idea" She said, her voice sounded like a young child who had been kissed for the very first time. Shizuka lightened up which was hopeful "ALL RIGHT NOW WE'RE TALKING!" After Kyra said her idea Shizuka began writing on the board with a squeaky red pen which had been obviously used too much and was needed to be discarded. "Ok anymore?" For the first time ever, Shizuka had been actually warped into a subject that had nothing to do with any of the academy. Which gave hope for the younger vampires who had been locked away against their will. The atmosphere of this room was so perfect, even an angel would have considered living there. "A boy from Wales is a wizard and is sent to an academy to be a teacher!" Konoka bellowed but Shizuka shook her head in disapproval. "That manga has already been created; the author of that manga would sue this academy!" She snarled as she poked Konoka in the head so fierce it could have pierced her skull. "How about a boy who's world gets turned upside down when a girl enters his school and tells him that he is the adopted son of a queen who lives in another world?" Yuuna asked as she began writing notes. It sounded like that idea was perfect for Shizuka and so she wrote it down with a smile on her face. "Ok! Who is the boy going to be called?" The leader smirked and checked her phone for any names on her contact list. How about Daniel? She said with every strength in her body as she cautiously scarred the board with the pen. Then all the others began tapping their heads to try and knock some useful information out of their skulls. For the queen s name, we could use umm .Shizuka? All of a sudden Shizuka s blush had bled through her pale skin but she ignored it and still wrote it down. After brainstorming the young authors scratched all the sweat off their brows as Shizuka s smile had meant they victory on their side again. Now onto the main topic, we need someone who is skilled in the arts of anime and strikes their passion with the piece of paper with all their might! She roared, which seemed to frighten nearby students who have been kept behind class. Paige and Kyra snuck a piece of paper onto the table and began drawing small images like eyes and mouths, then they moved onto hair and finally the body shape of the characters they have in mind. Oh is that Dan? That looks amazing! Eva cheered on to Paige. Then the others studied Kyra s drawing of Shizuka Nice! I look minted on that! She applauded childishly while chanting her name and Kyra s with honour. OH SHIT Yuuna bellowed. W- WHAT S WRONG YUUNA ARE YOU ALRIGHT? Eva shouted with care. Yuuna quickly snatched the pen from Shizuka and began sketching a small bubble in the middle of the board. WE HAVE NOT GOT A TITLE YET!

The next night in the council room us The Nira Knight I wanna sleep so badly Shizuka slammed her head onto the desk which woke the others up, but Yuuna was still asleep. Yuuna ..sleepyhead Eva asked slowly and childishly when she started poking Yuuna in the ribs. Then Konoka slammed a book on the desk which made Yuuna bolt straight up with still a tired look in her eyes. DON T DO THAT IM NOT THAT KIND OF VAMPIRE! .Oh good Evening! She smiled with rest of the group looking at her in a dumfounded way. Yuuna, what were you dreaming about- then again don t tell me! Eva asked. So what do you think Yuuna was dreaming about? Leave you comments at the end of the story!  
"So, this kid is going to be a knight from a planet called Nira?" Konoka questioned Shizuka. After she nodded she said "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Yuuna was still trying to doze off while the others worked until they could'nt write or think anymore. Her random speeches from different anime were giving the others some ideas for their manga. "OK! LETS GET TO WORK, PAGE NUMBER ONE!"

Four dreadful days later the council had finished their first manga, with the help of Yuuna's sleep talking and book reading she was able to give a few ideas that helped a lot. Only two members of the council were to sell the manga by the academy entrance AND before you ask they were allowed. After everyone had passed through, only 46 of the copies out of the small amount of 50 were sold. "Well, do you think Shizuka is going to like the result of how many copies we sold?" Miku sighed as she snatched her bag from beneath the table. Konoka looked pleased with herself as if she saved the world from a threat That s good isn t it? Miku poked. But then Shizuka shook her head as if she was being thrown around like a rag doll We were not able to make enough copies because someone .forgot to get some money didn t they? She growled at Konoka.

After class

The prisoners of the council were finally set free after their five day work of creating the best manga ever to be seen by vampire eyes. "So...Yuuna how did I get into the academy council then? I have not done anything yet" Eva asked. Yuuna kept tapping her head, as if to get information from it. "Well when you ran away, me and Aya mostly did all the work to get you into the council" It appeared that Yuuna was lying again, but Eva was clever enough to see through her lies that kept pouring out of her mouth. "I know your lying Yuuna just tell me the real reason!" She growled. "Fine in this school, you have a look alike and she posed as you!" Yuuna's answer was the truth this time. For the first time in Eva's life she was shocked to know that she had a double. "Who is it?" She asked as her eyes flashed red in the moonlight. Then there was a shadow by one of the pillars. "It's her over there is it?" She nudged Yuuna out of the way and strode towards the shadow with her fist clenched in ice. "JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Her arm shot towards the neck of the shadow and felt the appearance of blood as she dug her sharp nails into the shadow's neck.

(Authors notes: I forgot to mention that each and every vampire has its own element depending on what family they are from! ^^)

The sky was as if it had been painted with tar and the rain on the outside had been turned into sharp bladed daggers. Eva felt the grip of a hand throw her arm away as the silhouette became a body. "Well if that s the way you greet everyone I'm surprised to know how you make friends" She snared. The girl looked exactly the same as Eva but her eyes were green instead of red. It seemed that she wanted to hide her vampirism rather than show it. Eva s shock had stopped her from moving back Why are you doing this? The first Eva questioned while the other Eva smiled with her fanged teeth scarring against her lips. I can t help the way I look and besides, it was actually fun being you for a couple of days It appeared to the first Eva that the second Eva didn t have nothing to do except for masking as the real Eva. WHAT IS THIS? SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU RE PLAYING AT? The first Eva roared, which almost struck fear into Yuuna.

Chapter 5 -Vampire Hunter society- (Short chapter)

The dorm was as if it had been put on mute and the rain outside was still knocking against the windows like an unwanted guest. For the first time Eva and Yuuna had stopped talking to each other, it was like an aftermath of a couple who had argued over something deathly serious. After the silence Eva forced herself from her bed and stormed towards the door which awoke Yuuna.  
"WHOA WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" After she shouted Eva turned around and began walking away again as if she had a lottery win ticket stolen from her. "I'm going to go outside for a bit...If you follow me, I'll kill you" Then with a growl she left.

Rooftops

She gripped the iron bars holding her from falling so tightly her hands could have broke through them. Her hair was swaying in the breeze and her eyes glowed through the night skies. After she laughed histericly she spiked her lip with her fang and drew blood which dropped and sprayed against the bars. After cooling off and reflecting what had happened so far she cushioned her face in the palm of her bandaged hand, she could then feel the prescence of a human. "Are you Eva Mai?" A voice struck against the barriers which forced Eva to turn around quickly. It appeared to be a teacher who had short hair and brown eyes with a long black coat shielding against the frost bitten cold. Eva backed into a corner, frightened of what might happen. "W-Who are you?" Her voice quivered as the teacher walked solemnly closer to Eva until his shadow caved in on her. Eva grabbed a small metal pipe which had broken off, but unusually someone had forgotten to get rid of it. She held the pipe so near to the teacher it scarred the surface of his skin. "Don't worry I'm not here to kill you" He smiled. He acted like everything was okay which made Eva even more scared than that time Yuuna forced the Santa suit...Never mind. "BACK OFF YOU CREEP" Eva shouted as she swung the pipe across the teacher's face as blood spat out from his lip. After combing back his hair with his hand he got up and dusted his jacket with his hands, then wiped the blood away from his lip. "All right then, I tried the nice way..." Quick as a shot he sprung towards Eva with a sharp weapon and dug it into her chest. The blade had seemed to be tainted with a knockout kind of poison which had worked as soon as the tip of the blade touched the surface of its victim.

Unknown area

The room had been filled with darkness and its atmosphere had killed all nature in the room. The wallpaper had been stripped from the walls as if they had prisoned a rampaging monster inside its walls. If you could see clearly enough you would be able to see a young silhouette cast to the seat and its head knelt down like a scolded puppy. The shadow could hear voices outside the room, but not clearly as there appeared to be blood running away from its chest. The voices were muffled like a static radio and the sound of the metal door scratching against the floor as it opened muted the static sound. The figure walking through the doorway looked at the shadow cautiously and approached as if he was stalking a lion and its cubs. "Are you awake, young vampire?" The voice was hollow and deeper than the depths of the ocean. The female figure slowly lifted its head while its eyes were nearly closed due to the bright light emerging from the doorway. "Piss...off" She quietly snarled as she kept rolling her wrists left and right quickly to try and break out of the steel chains. "Well with an attitude like that I will kill you instantly" He smirked. The girl looked around the room as if she was trying to find a way out, but the only entrance was the door. "Where am I?" She questioned with a sharp voice, the pain of the stab wound had made her voice deeper due to the weak tension in her body. Oh, it s nothing for to worry about you should be more worried about what is going to happen to you He smirked, which made Eva angry and started to force her way out of the chains that kept her at bay. W-What do you mean?! Eva quivered in her seat like a leaf falling from a dying tree. "Now, the best methods of vampire torture" The hunter then looked at a blood soaked drill lying against the wall on what it seemed to be a blood drenched table. Eva's eyes lit up in horror as the hunter then snatched it from the table and held in the dusted trigger as the drill started to spin around like a tornado as blood spat around the room like a violent slap. "Now...the interrogation begins" As he kept speaking the sound of the violent filled Eva's ears with pain. "WHAT DO YOU WANT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" But Eva's cry didn t stop the hunter from speaking. "There is a member of the vampire hunter senate that was captured by your disgusting academy" The hunter walked closer to Eva with the rusty drill WAIT A SEC I DON T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT- But her cry for freedom was a failure as her voice was struck by a drill which was twisted into her stomach.

-The academy-

It appeared that the academy was on high alert again, as it was the second time Eva had gone missing. But this time they knew where she was and who had knocked her unconscious. A team of high rank students were dispatched on retrieving the tortured student and wipe out the vampire hunter base that held her away. 22 hours later Eva was found with blood continuously dripping on the floor and her body had been almost destroyed from the torture. She was brought back safely and the hunter s base was destroyed leaving no trace of what had happened there.

Vampire Hospital

The light outside had been dimmed as if the darkness had swallowed the entire sun and the wind outside was crashing against the walls in the hospital. The temperature in the hospital was colder than a queen vampire s heart. In Eva s room the lights were so bright that as soon as you could your eyes you would become blind in a matter of seconds. The whole room looked like a Victorian hospital, but the other rooms would be to differ as it wouldn t be a room that a normal human being would want to be in. It looked like a room from a horror movie as the floor had not been dusted and still stained with dry blood from where Eva had been bleeding. After hearing the door creak open Eva slowly opened her eyes not to be blinded by the light shining in her eyes, she covered her face to block out the light like an eclipse and she scanned the room to look for the guest who had disturbed her rest. Who s there? She suddenly demanded. The shadow flicked its hair back and began walking towards her as if it was about to kill her. Its electric blue highlights blazed against the light enough to make it jealouse. My apologies if I woke you It said with an almost proud voice. Aya emerged from the shadow while Eva clenched her fist weakly as if to punch her, but she was too weak. Yuuna said that you and she had a falling out so I came here instead for her She sighed as if she knew what was going on. Eva then led back down carefully while nursing her chest. Then there was a polite knock on the door and then Yuuna came in solemnly as she kept her eye on Eva, then sat down on one of the benches and looked as if someone had died. I understand if you hate me She whispered. Eva looked into Yuuna s eyes and saw the sorrow that she caused At least it wasn t you that got drilled through the chest Eva whispered as Yuuna looked up to the wound that Eva survived miraculously. The atmosphere in the room felt like watching someone balance over a thin wire. I ll be leaving you two alone now, I have something I have to do Aya declared as she walked out of the door with a smirk planted onto her face.

Chapter 6 -Sheva Miller-

The class looked in front of the class with shocked eyes and admiration with the new student s brave entrance into the class of blood bathers. The new girl had arrived to this academy from India; she had blonde hair that halted when it was by her waist. In the girl s hair, there was a colourful feather which was acquired from an eagle which symbolised her family s power. Wow, an Indian vampire Mina appeared to be amazed, and so did her other half, Neko. After the pleasant bow that the new girl had gave, she sat down by Aya who wasn t taking any interest in the new vampire. Excuse me; are you Eva Mai by any chance? She whispered into Aya s ear which woke her up from shock. W-What? No! She said. The teacher glared at Aya, as if she was telling her to take care of her. The new girl s name was Sheva Miller (Oh did I forget to mention her name?).

Hospital

Eva was fast asleep in the darkness s grasp and was protected by its shadowed claws. Yuuna was also fast asleep as well on the chair next to Eva, but she was snoring like a puppy and her hair sheltered her face from the bitter cold inside the hospital s atmosphere. Then, to disrupt Yuuna s sleep the door had slowly opened to let the light assassinate the dark. Yuuna resurrected her head and stared into the shadow that belonged to Sheva, who strangely enough wanted to visit the injured one. Apologies if I awoke you She whispered as Yuuna began rubbing her tired eyes, and then styled her hair to not make herself look like a tramp. It s okay but, who are you? Yuuna questioned. Sheva flicked her light hair back and adjusted her feather so it wouldn t fall from her head. Oh sorry, my name is Sheva Miller! She proudly exclaimed while Yuuna stared into her eyes in disbelief. Then Eva turned around with a sigh but she still carried on sleeping which spelled a sigh of relief for the two concerned vampires. What are you doing here? Yuuna fired at Sheva. Sheva sat down on a nearby bench and sat down as if she was being interviewed by her boss. I just wanted to see her that s all, that and she s my pen friend, I got worried because she stopped writing to me a couple of years ago and she mentioned she was going to a vampire academy in Japan! She then took a breather when Yuuna started to get confused. Sheva stared at Eva and knew there was something wrong with her. What happened to her? Sheva crept near Eva and shifted a hair strand away from the sleeping dragon s face and smiled. She got injured whilst on a night out she s a diva all right If you were in the room right now you could tell that lies kept pouring out of her mouth like a waterfall. But Sheva was smart enough to know that Yuuna was lying through her fanged teeth. By the way I m not that stupid, what really happened?

A few minutes later after trying to not wake Eva and tell Sheva the whole story!

Sheva looked at Eva in the corner of her eye with a sad look glittering in her eyes. How long is she going to be here? She blurted out as Yuuna slapped her palm in front of Sheva s mouth in order to stop her from bellowing, but failed. They turned to face Eva when she began lifting herself from the bed like they were witnessing a zombie awakening. H-Hi Her voice was very quiet and weak but there was a powerful force deep within her vocals. "Shouldn t you be sleeping?" Yuuna's voice almost sounded like a mother scolding her child. "You gave us quite a scare there!" Sheva sighed. After Eva took one clear look at Sheva. Then looked at Yuuna with eyes filled with confusion. "What the hell is going on here?" Eva forced her legs out of bed and struggled to keep her stance, "I'm fine, don't think about stopping me I've been in this bed for too long" After she said that, she began walking away as if nothing happened. It appeared that she didn t notice Sheva standing next Yuuna.

The next night...

The classroom was concentrating on the writing that was being scratched onto the whiteboard's surface. But some of the others in the class were watching Eva, who was acting like nothing happened. "Are you going to be okay?" Yuuna asked. The teacher turned around and shushed Yuuna. "Yuuna, for god's sake I'm fine don't worry" Eva sighed while holding onto her chest and gave a short and quiet laugh. "My chest still hurts a bit but I can manage" She smiled weakly.

(This is the part of the story when I announce the character's popularity contest!

1. Yuuna Miyazaki 2. Eva Mai 3. Mina Cross 4. Shizuka 5. Konoka Latelle 6. Neko Cross 7. Paige Gadd

Thank you for voting!  
All of the rest of the characters are unpopular and will be receiving hate mail!  
Back to the story

After a couple of hours had passed, which seemed like a day to the students, lessons have ended and it's time for everyone to go home. However there was an exam coming up and being in hospital had put Eva off her studies. "Yuuna?" Eva asked while waiting for a reply. "Yeah what do you want?" She replied back in a robot kind of voice. "What do we have to study about?" Yuuna stopped and looked at Eva with confused eyes. "You don't have to do the exam, you were in hospital remember? You weren t here on the subject we were doing" Yuuna took a breather and began speaking again. "Anyway, I'll see you back at the dorm!" Yuuna waved as she darted away.  
Eva stood in the same as she was for a while and eventually began moving toward the dormitory.

Dorm

The door was kicked open with a deafening noise which shocked Yuuna as she was watching the television. "WHO'S THERE?" Yuuna shouted at the top of her lungs as if she was being attacked. Eva unplugged her finger out of her ear and walked to her bed instead of leaping. What are you doing? You re supposed to be studying you fool! Eva s insult forced Yuuna to look up at Eva who was lying on her back and facing at the screen And you re supposed to be in hospital you jerk! Yuuna snapped loudly. After Yuuna laughed she checked the time and swayed her hair to the left with a spiky brush. Let s strike a deal Yuuna asked as she stopped when the brush latched onto something in her hair. I hate deals Eva snapped faster than a bullet. As they talked, the wind punched against the windows and kicked the stony walls of the dormitory. The air in the outside room had started to become unsettled and the sky had began to bleed white snow. It was almost 12:00 and Eva and Yuuna were sitting by the television watching flickers of light shine against the walls every time something happened on the screen. To put it into basic terms, it was like watching a dog attack a red laser dot on the wall. But that was spoiled when they heard three bitten knocks on the door and a soft but weak voice behind the door. Hello is Eva there, it s- Yuuna s face was blood red with jealousy as she threw open the door with rage. WHAT IS IT? YOU RE SPOILING MY TV SHOW! She shouted fiercely. The girl in the doorway walked out from the shadows with a smile. Oh Sheva wasn t it? But the girl replied with silence, Eva got up while nursing her chest and scanned Sheva from head to toe. Christ you ve changed Eva said with a cheerful look on her face, but it was masked by the pain of the torture. I m so glad to see you again this is the third time I ve seen you now is it? Sheva shaded a meeting with Eva from Yuuna. Sheva looked like a scolded puppy. Please Sheva, take a seat! Eva said as Yuuna dished out the cups of tea.

1 hour later

After Yuuna fell asleep Eva carried Yuuna to her bed and placed her down gently like a baby. She s out of the count should you get back to your own dorm now, its getting late, its bad for your memory if you stay up late Eva lectured. Sheva tilted her head sideways like a confused dog and pointed to her paled chest. You still have to be in hospital due to the damage of your chest, and you re lecturing me about sleeping? After Sheva left, Eva stopped by Yuuna s bed and sighed with a shard of sorrow. You have everything a great family and friends, tch what do I have, a faded memory and dead parents

5 days later

It was the final day of the exams and Yuuna feared the worst. She sat in her seat and was shaking like a dead leaf, except for Eva who didn t have to do it because she was off ill. "It's the final day of the exams Yuuna aren t you glad?" Yuuna responded to Eva's question with a courageous nod. Eva then got up and looked into the darkness outside. "You know...If you're in the top five, there is a really wicked manga that I saw in the shops" She smirked as Yuuna's pale face lit up like a light bulb. "I wish I could be in the top five...but there's a girl who keeps getting in the first place!" Eva leaned forward with interest. "Her name is Chloe Hemmings!" Her face was again red with jealousy. The girl named Chloe had reached the top five in the exam board every single time she participated in the exams. I bet it s that new teacher that s helping her during the exams the way he prowls around the room looking at her! She almost made the new teacher sound like a pervert. Eva slipped a magazine in front of her face that she helped the academy council make and frowned at the picture of the new teacher. What was his name again Jackson Holland was it? Eva whispered loud enough for Yuuna to hear. By the way you make him sound like I starting to think he s a sex maniac She continued while she scratched her chin with her sharp fingernails and Yuuna nodded with her acceptance. After the teacher who was actually a vampire hunter was killed, he was replaced with a teacher called Jackson Holland. Apparently he came from Wales to look for a job in Japan after not being able to find a vampire school there. He and the new girl Chloe Hemmings had arrived on the same train. After the moon rose to its full strength Yuuna fell asleep while watching the television and a couple of minutes later Eva had passed out as well, but lucky enough, if the televisions were on inside the dorm after 1:00 AM they would shut off automatically. The next night later, Yuuna awoke from her nap and realised she was fast asleep on Eva s lap, which had dribble stains on her trouser leg from where Yuuna had been sleeping. Then awoke, stared at the asleep one and started to prod it with its sharp fingernails. Eva Eva wake up! She whispered into her ear. But with no reaction, Yuuna began prodding even harder and more fiercely. "OH YOU SILLY COW WAKE UP!" she then threw a metal fist into Eva's face. "YUUNA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Eva shot up quickly and darted towards Yuuna with a hardened clenched fist ready to deliver a blow which struck Yuuna against the wall. Y-YOU BITCH YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE EYE Yuuna snarled as she shaded her eye with the palm of her hand. Eva looked at the rotted clock on the wall and clicked her fingers and leaned back against the bed. "The exams are starting Yuuna, shouldn t you piss off now and fail it?" She barked under her fiery breath. Yuuna glared and clenched her fiery fist and grinded her teeth. "WHAT YOU WANNA START A FIGHT!?" Yuuna bellowed as Eva leapt up but sat down on the bed. "Go on, get out of here...I hope you get a good grade" She sighed weakly. Eva almost felt sudden leech of her energy getting sucked out. What s wrong with you? Yuuna s tone went from anger to concern quicker than ripping paper. Eva led down on the bed and closed her eyes slowly. You are such a drama queen, anyone tell you that? Yuuna laughed, but there was a dead look from across the room which freaked Yuuna out so much she quivered out of the room with cold sweat.

A couple of days later 20 February 2012 22:26

Yuuna sat in the seat twiddling her thumbs with Ieko and Sona-me next to her, with the same concerned look as Eva was no where to be seen. THIS IS JUST BULL- Mina stopped Yuuna just as soon as she was about to finish her sentence. Yuuna calm down everything is going to be okay trust me! She slapped her hand on Yuuna s shoulder to calm her down. What if I fail my test and that (BLEEP?) Chloe Hemmings gets the best score again IT CAN T HAPPEN! Her voice roared throughout the dorms which almost caused a shockwave. Then Yuuna s phone rang with a deadly ring tone. R-R-Right, t-this is it! She gulped loudly, her hands shook violently. The tension was so dangerous in the room your face could have melted. Then the tense feeling burned away when Yuuna flew into the air with her fist bruising the air. Yuuna is that good or bad? Sona-me asked. Yuuna s face gleamed with brightness as her face reflected against the screen as her test scores showed up. YES HOLY SHIT I GOT AN A+! The shockwave ripped through the hallways like a hot knife through butter. "You are so lucky I failed mine!" Sona-me sighed. Finally someone dressed in gothic clothing and blood red and coal black hair emerged from the shadow and patted Yuuna on the head like a dog. "Well done Yuuna!" The familiar student applauded. "W-Whoa Eva is that you!?" the triplets stared at the woman as if she was a miracle waiting to happen. Her hair waved in the motionless wind and appeared to have been cut to her neck. Wha- Why did you? Ieko s voice was stuttered and unorganised. Eva had completely changed in appearance which had hit Yuuna and Ieko like a ton of bricks. Her shirt was dark blue and she had a black and red corset on which had covered most of her snowy skin I look different don t I? She smiled. But the rows inside the classroom had frozen the now quadruplets looked inside the classroom to find Hanabira getting lectured on how to be a proper student. Did you manage to find out why she was stalking you after? I forgot to ask Sona-me asked while prying into the classroom. Eva shook her in disappointment and sighed No, I haven t had the chance yet I ve been occupied with getting tortured and unknown stuff sent to me! She nervously laughed. But it looked like the others didn t care so Eva blended into the darkness and on her way back to the dorm. What the hell is wrong with her? Yuuna questioned suspiciously. Sona acted like she had all the answers to Yuuna s question. She s just melancholic that s all that s just her being normal .

Tuesday Daylight 21st February 2012 Countdown begins

The room is dimmed but small shards of light cut through the bottom of the door like a flashlight. Eva stared into the mirror as if she was hypnotised by something. She slipped the shoulder of her dark ocean shirt which had already been worn out; her skin glowed against the light like the sun. What s this? As she questioned the mark on her shoulder she kept rolling her sleeve down until it showed the whole mark she gasped in horror as tribal marks were scarred down her arm. She had no other choice but to go to her sister s dorm room.

Manzoku-Sona me s dorm room.

Several repeated knocks bruised the door until a dark friendly shadow towered above her as she rushed in. "Eva what's wrong!?" Sona-me asked calmly. Eva ripped off the sleeve and stared into the sister's eyes. The minute she saw the tribal markings it was like she almost dived into a catatonic state. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" She shouted loud enough for the whole dorm to hear. Her voice echoed from the walls, as if they were speaking themselves. Eva plonked onto the chair and pushed her arm forward. "I don't know how I got it and it's really freaking me out!" Her voice quivered. The markings looked as if they had scratched on and then melted onto her arm. Then shuffling could be heard in one of the beds that were neatly laid out and then a body could be seen. "Hmmmm what's happening by here then eh?...little sister comes to visit?" Her voice was croaky and worn out. Manzoku-Sona me politely sat down on the chair opposite Eva's direction. "Nothing is going on here so go back to sleep! Her voice was strict and motherly but had a sense of anger behind it. The sleeping girl nodded lazily and curled up into a ball and went to sleep. A couple of hours later Manzoku-Sona me had cleared things out with Eva and told her that she needed to wear a bandage to cover her arm. When Eva scurried back to her dorm room, she crept silently into her bed and tried not to alert Yuuna who had been unconscious for a while and slept until the night rose again.

Wednesday 22nd February 2012 Then the night rose to full power and the birds that roamed during the terrifying hours of the night screamed in the moonlight. The classrooms in the rotted building were held in complete silence and caged in complete darkness. Eva could feel the red eyes staring at the bandage that she had rolled around her arm to keep the tattoo concealed, as if it were a letter. The gossiping behind her filled her ears with an aching sensation and the chalk scarring the blackboard had made her ears even worse. Then finally after waiting for hours the teacher swung his arm around and pointed at Eva. EVA MAI CAN YOU ANSWER THIS QUESTION? He shouted with pride as Eva was startled with confusion. T-There s nothing on the board apart from your name sir Her voice was monotone and the teacher s expression was priceless as sniggers could be heard from around the room. The teacher s pale face had begun to blush lightly from embarrassment as he turned to face the blackboard again. He then cleared his throat and begun writing on the blackboard again but this time he kept his sleeve away from the chalk! Right then, you got homework so make sure you do it okay! Chizuru I know what you re like so don t make any excuses the homework is to write a small passage and use the brain storm you have done to write a short story! He then cleared his throat again and scratched the back of his head.

Chapter 7 -Yuuna s succeeding entrance-  
A couple of Nights later .

I DID IT! Yuuna shouted in a triumphant scale which made Eva almost jump out of her body. Eva threw the pillow at her with increasing force. WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME, IT BETTER BE WORTH IT BECOUSE I M MORE TIRED THAN A ..never mind She flew back into her bed and face planted the other pillow that was hidden beneath the projectile pillow. Yuuna s face lightened up as she smiled but then was pierced due to her vampire teeth. I finished my story! She whispered as if she was intoxicated, again. Disbelief had struck Eva s face You woke me up for that? her voice was muffled and hard to understand. So would you like to know Yuuna s short story? If you don t, you re still going to have to!

Well, here it is!

It was nearly the start of school and I wasn t going to stay long anyway and I was going to miss my favourite lesson art.  
"Hey Eva over here...c'mon" I could hear someone shouting behind me as I turned around I could see someone's head...who could it be. I wonder...

Oh it was Melissa "hey Eve wait didn t you see the news today..." Melissa looked up after panting I looked at her. "Was I supposed to?" I sighed.  
"do ya know that hotel that your staying in today" I looked at her strangely "is there something wrong is there any art homework that had to be handed in today" I looked at her as if she had really had important news...probably bad.  
"THE HOTEL YOU RE STAYING AT...ITS HAUNTED DAMMIT" Melissa sounded serious...best not make fun as she's the serious type.  
"Like ghosts?" I looked a bit worried.  
"10 points"  
"Much obliged"  
"no prob!" we both smiled...weird 10 seconds later we were in class and stayed there for one hour and now we are now out of school well me and Melissa anyway the rest...lets just say we were...sick. Heh heh". I looked at Melissa. She always walked with a smile...however the weather "Mel you know Im going to that mansion" "yeah what about it?"  
"Well means your a expert physic and all that'...well can you come well Im not forcing you to come" I asked.  
"Yeah sure" she always lives on her own and always has since she was five years old and no-one knows about it except my family. It s strange Becouse she has a strangely amazing IQ and she never gives up on anything...even a debate. She sometimes lives with us as well.  
"So Eva How long would we be staying at the SPOOKY MANSION?" she wanted an answer.  
"15 weeks if not 20" I smiled.  
"WHAT THE HELL...you sly fox" Melissa sounded sharp "as always"  
To be exact 3 days have now passed. We are now going to the trip and everyone s a bit shaken for some reason except me. My mum looked at me "umm Eva do you think everyone s a bit pawsh" everyone in the car laughed because she tried to do a posh accent and that s why she never fails to amuse anyone.  
2 minutes have passed.  
Melissa looked and gasped "OMG IS THAT IT PINCH ME THAT S HUGE"  
"Is that it? (Man it s huge)"  
"Mom did I ever tell you that this place is filled with ghouls!" I chuffed...expected she is absolutely crapping herself heh. We came by a huge door and I laughed. Everyone looked at me.  
"Lovely tea with beans don t you think toots" Melissa laughed like a hyena drinking strong bow (fact) then again mustn t be mean.  
The door opened and there was a girl standing there and head down...talk about the undead she looks like me on a bad day. Ohhh creepy!  
"My master wishes to see you but before that I wish that you make yourselves at home". She bowed and began to pick up our bags. That s nice.  
But before she left us she gave me a medium pendant...weird. I put it around my neck I looked at it. It had a black opal inside and had recently been cleaned. I thought for a moment and ran after her. "HEY WAIT UP A MINUTE!" the maid turned and stared "oh Im very sorry..." the maid kept bowing.  
"Ummm I have a very urgent question" she looked up. I caught interest. "Yes"  
"Err (how can put this now) why did you give this pendant" I sounded confused.  
The maid gave a short laugh she stared at me. "Well for starters that pendant is our family tradition"  
I looked as if I was going to bolt for it! I was thinking "BLOODY HELL WOMAN IM NOT GONNA GET MARRIED!" the maid looked at me very sharply "no, Im not thinking of anything like that, meet my family at midnight"

Meeting hall...

I woke up and looked around everyone was sleeping I got up and crept downstairs and quietly walked to the hall there I seen all of the residents of the mansion.  
Everyone started looking at me "have I done something wrong"  
They all laughed "no no not at all" I let a sigh of relief.  
"You do know the reason why we sent for you" I looked around the room "no, not exactly" what exactly did they want? Im so confused right now. Then an old man came walking down the stairs slowly. The maid then turned to me "This is the master of the mansion...please, be on your best behaviour" She then bowed and walked out of the door.  
"Please, sit down A voice boomed out of the blue. I then walked to an empty seat and plonked down. The seat was absolutely FREEZING! "Why have you sent for me "? I asked. As soon as the Master of the mansion stopped, the whole room froze and suddenly the temperature in the room dropped.

The end

After reading her story she felt a sudden burst of energy but then that faded when she spotted Eva fast asleep on her untidy bed. That s actually not bad Yuuna! Oh thank you Eva I think I ll do that .you sleep too much... And with a sigh Yuuna swung her coat and picked the pages up from her story and ran outside to the English department.  
A couple of hours had passed and Yuuna could'nt have been more nervous, the teacher flicked the pages and the expressions that he made the young vampire even more nervous. As he kept turning pages he began muttering some words and drinking cups tea. "Yuuna...this story is brilliant! How did you come up with this?" His voice tone was not the one Yuuna was expecting but at least it wasn t like Eva's. "W-Well I sort of made it up as I went along!" She sat on the chair and felt as if she was on a mastermind quiz game. "This is excellent! Do you want this to be published by any chance?" He dropped the story into Yuuna's hands and pushed himself to the computer by the shaded window. The English teacher began slamming his fingers down on the keyboard faster than a cheetah. "Do you want your story to be published?!" His voice was heroic and almost acting as if he had found the world's greatest treasure. The shock on Yuuna's face was almost as if she had just seen something very embarrassing. "I-I-I think we should find one fast?" She sounded as if she was thinking about having second thought about the answer she had just given. "OKAY LETS FIND A GOOD PUBLISHER!" After a pride shout he smacked the finger onto the search button and found a website that was best suited for her story.

2 Nights later!

After waking up Yuuna slowly got up and crept outside and closed the door, not to alert the sleeping lioness.  
"I know I'm skipping class but have you found a good publisher yet sir?" Yuuna asked. The teacher nodded his head and pointed his finger at the computer screen. "Sure have...they asked me to type the story up and email it to them!" He smiled. "Have they got back to you yet?" Yuuna said as she leaned forward towards the screen. "No, not yet, they said they'll get back to us in about three hours!" It was decided that Yuuna began waiting for the book publishers to send them an email. Yuuna and the teacher were sat in the chairs twiddling their thumbs and nervously waiting for a reply. Three hours later and there was still no email...until the computer bleeped loudly. "YUUNA WAKE UP THEY GOT BACK! As the teacher shouted Yuuna sprung up quick and jolted towards the screen and began reading the lettered pixels. I would like to inform you that your story has been read and a letter will be sent to the address that has been written on here we sent a copy to .com and we wish you the best of luck! Yuuna and the teacher were completely mesmerised by the comment. Excitement had begun brewing up inside the young girl and twenty something teacher so much; it was like they were both going to explode.

If you liked the last one, how about this story that was written by Mina and Neko!

Silent whisper

Chapter one fast revenge

A girl is crouched as the mother lay down bleeding to death on the mud bathed floor as tears of sadness rolled down her cold bitten cheeks Mother please, don t go ..Mother! the mother turned slowly in front of the child and her mouth started bring up blood E v Silent whisper Chapter one fast revenge A girl is crouched as the mother lay down bleeding to death on the mud bathed floor as tears of sadness rolled down her cold bitten cheeks Mother please, don t go ..Mother! the Mother turned slowly in front of the child and her mouth started bring up blood E va Mum don t speak you ll bring up more blood then the Mother lifted her arm and released her hand and dropped a small pendant I w..an .t you to kee p then the Mother closed her eyes. Eva placed her fingers on her mother s neck to check the pulse .. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO you cant go, not now, not a gun pointed at the head of the young girl had interrupted her well what do we have here then Eva stood up along with the gun still pointing at her head You .you bastard you killed my- Eva turned around and as soon as the soldier tried to shoot Eva but she disappeared and the soldier stood and turned around and Eva stood in front of him then a punch from the side and knocked him over then Eva walked towards him and stopped and heard a crunching sound when she stepped onto his arm and slammed her foot down again and heard the soldier pleading her to stop YOU DON T DESERVE TO LIVE and then his arm burst and blood was scattered everywhere and then Eva disappeared leaving the man to bleed to death like he did to her Guardian.

CHAPTER TWO WHO AM I

She was back in the base and was in her room then there was a report card on the table she walked over to look at it.

Name: Eva Rose Mai Age: 12 Weapon: Fists Race: human

She finished reading it but swiped off and repeatedly punched the metal.  
Until there was knock on the door Hello is Eva Ros- Eva opened the door What, if your looking for my Mother she s dead then Eva slammed the door but she could still hear her talking But .m .roo te Then Eva couldn t take anymore of her squeaky voice and kicked the door open then the girl crept in and sat on the bed Sorry to hear about your Mother but I ll be your room mate from now on .  
WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT T! Eva shouted. Countless people could hear Eva s voice as she was shouting She kept shouting countless questions of why her room mate was sent to stay with Eva who sent you, who told you about my Mother who the hell are you? the room was silent and Eva turned around and was going to out of the dorm until Eva you can t go out, you don t know much of where to go yet do you Eva turned around again alright smartass just tell me to go and I ll be off the room mate got up Major John s office then Eva went to go out by the way what s your name? Riku Mariana Eva then took one step out the door Help yourself to anything in the fridge then Eva went out and closed the door. Then Riku sighed I hope she doesn t find out . It was cold out and Eva already began shivering she looked at a map post to see where Johns office was and then memorized it, and crossed over and looked behind her and began to walk calmly.

5 minutes later

Ugh is John s office really this far she was beginning to become like an ice block but then she came to an alley and was looking around when she spotted a figure still as a statue it was like a wolf or tiger and then it leaped out lashing its claw out at Eva s neck and knocking her backwards and stunning her. Ugh what the hell .losing conscience. Can t everything was going black and Eva could hear Riku s voice and then she blacked out.

Some minutes later.

Eva slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Am I in a hospital? then someone opened the door and then walked in Eva are you okay, John said he s coming here for you Riku said Eva sat up Who ..are you Riku looked Shocked Eva, I m your room mate don t you remember me Then the door opened and then John came in Eva I heard that you where in hospital and I came as soon as I could! Who s ..Eva? "John...Eva's memory..." Riku's voice sounded so soft and low.

CHAPTER THREE. Uncontrollable power "She won t recognise you John...no-one"  
"So she can t remember me"  
Then Eva felt her neck for the necklace, then John pulled out something from his pocket and Eva gazed at it. "The doctor told me to give this to you". As Eva still gazed at it Eva lifted a hand out to take it and John dropped it into her hands. And then she gripped it tight.  
"By the way...Eva...do you by any chance recall a meeting?"  
Then Eva lit up a little. "A meeting...yes I remember now...then I was attacked by something"  
John looked interested "what was it?"  
"I don t know but it was glowing wolf thing"  
"OH GOD" Riku jumped "What is it John?!"  
"If Eva doesn t get treatment soon by the military she could lose her memory altogether"  
Riku looked worried "It s already happened"  
"What!"

-The end-

So what do you think? Which story do you think is best so far?

Now it s time for Haru s and Miku s story .

PANDAMONIATION IEKO'S STORY

The room was filled with darkness but there was little light to be seen. As a 5 year old girl walked by an open door by the living room as she heard shouting and metal scraping across a table and gut wrenching noise. As the girls mother led on the floor bleeding to death as a dark figure stared at the corpse of an innocent mother. "M...o m" the figure gasped at the girl and rushed out the house, still the killer's weapon was no where to be seen except traces of blood where it dotted the carpet with stains...

12 years has now passed and the girl is now 17...she has no name...no parents and only 4 traces of family.  
"I have four sisters? One is in Wales the other's are...it doesn t say...wonder why? The girl looked behind her. And there were three women standing by the door, heads down and arms crossed and sighed at the same time "well we were called, right Linda?"  
Linda looked up and nodded. And looked at the other one "you looked at the papers right it said it all wrong the one in Wales isn t there". Eriko looked up "so...girl what s your name we cant just call you by that all the time y'know" the girl shrugged her shoulders and replied "I don t really know to be honest" as the girl shrugged the girls put their hands behind their necks and sighed then Erika spoke "well we cant leave here without a name can we now lets see if these names suit you"  
"Okay" as the girl looked down the sheet "you keep a sheet?" Ieko looked dumfounded "Ummm how about Eva?" Erika looked at her in disgust.  
"YOU IDIOT DON T YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN DAMB YOU" Erika slammed the door and ran away.  
"hey don t worry its that we had another Eva its that she s...dead." Linda said trying not to cry "Im...so...sorry about that I...didn t know that" the girl clenched her fist Linda put her hand on the girl's shoulder and said "we can stick with Ieko if you want." then Ieko nodded her head and sat on the chair and sighed "I just hope Erika is okay."  
Neriko clicked her fingers "Well she did stab her self repeatedly in the heart before she recovered...aw shit"  
"Eriko! Linda said. Ieko gasped "she stabbed herself in the heart 100 times but isn t that impossible she would die from the first stab!" Ieko couldn t believe it.  
"Its chidori curse...shit! we cannot die neither can you, only if you kill yourself you will be free from the curse but...Neriko...she has tried to but she has got Eva s curse but if she can get a tiny bit of blood from Eva s...heir she only has the chidori curse to get rid of then" Neriko pulled her sleeve up and there was a death tattoo "We where all born with this tattoo but Eva wasn t she was born with a tribal dragon And that we all hope to see on someone's shoulder but we can t find it." Neriko stopped for a moment and stared at Ieko. What is it Neriko?"  
"Strange...I sense luminous power only...she...could do that" Neriko stared at Ieko "Only Eva could decrease her power like that...NO YOU CANT BE THE HEIR YOU JUST CANT BE YOU ARE TOO YOUNG"  
2 UNCLEAR FUTURE "Well, ya got me!" Ieko looked different stood up and ripped off the sleeve "well it just doesn t take just tricks does it now?" Ieko grinned... A luminous light had filled the room and Ieko s figure was shrouded in a blinding light.  
Then a few seconds later she had transformed into Eva.  
She turned around to look at the other sisters standing there and glaring. "Did you miss me everyone, sorry that I was gone on such a short notice". Eva showed a faint smile.  
Flashback...

"you can hear the cry of the planet, the pain is growing sooner or later the earth is going to be swallowed by the meteor that I created, if I live any longer...I ll become the devil and I ll destroy everyone in this world and...then there will be no replacing what I done."

Present.

Eva looked over to the door which was half open and tilted her head sideways "someone didn t wanna see me"..."that s mean" she looked over to Neriko "which bugger is it?" she looked a bit serious. Neriko walked out the door and looked around and looked back "Erika". She said politely.  
Then Eva saw a small light were her heart was...and then transformed back into Ieko.  
Then when Eva turned back into Ieko. Erika looked surprised "she...she turned back!"  
Linda looked surprised as well "we have to keep this a secret fro" Erika came in "what secret" Linda and Erika turned around slowly "...shit..." they said at the same time. Erika slapped Linda on the back of her head. "Might as well tell her now ya dick"  
"Tell me what...you on the right!"  
"Ummm, heh well umm I err"  
"TELL ME DAMB YOU"  
"Ieko can transform into Eva" Lina said faster than a bullet.

-The end-

So did you enjoy this one? Sadly when these four vampire s wanted to do the exact same as Yuuna, they received an email that told them their story was not able to get through due to a terrible internet connection. By all accounts your story was the only one that was able to fit the standards that they were looking for! The teacher was led back in his seat almost about to pass out due lack of sleep. Yuuna was almost the same, but then got into gear when her phone rang loudly against her ear. (Becouse she was led against it!) She almost jumped through the ceiling and at the same time she had become deaf. H-Hello? Her voice was so pure at that moment she could have been mistaken for an angel. YUUNA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Clear as crystal, you could guess where this demonic temper had spawned from. Yuuna leapt and dusted her uniform Hi Eva! How are you today? As Yuuna tried to act innocent a growl of terror could be heard on the phone. YUUNA YOU WERE MEANT TO HELP ME PICK OUT SOMETHING NICE FOR ME TO WEAR! Her shout was so loud the English teacher had almost become deaf as well. Oh ..right! Yeah I totally forgot about that! She laughed while a shiver speeded down her spine. The reason for the shopping trip was so that Eva would be dressed well to see her foster parents who had taken care since the car crash 9 years ago. And to make things worse, tomorrow would be the date that marks yet another anniversary of the crash. I ll meet you outside the dormitory okay After agreeing Yuuna quickly darted out of the room and towards her destination. Luckily the two shoppers had about 4 hours until the sunlight starts to burn away the darkness, and about 2 hours to get ready to meet up with the foster parents.

Chapter 8 -Homecoming-

Somewhere That s another student killed in this academy A dark and depressed shadow complained. The second shadow was barely making an appearance in the room. This all too threatening to all of the student s wellbeing and security? The second shadow s voice was smart and reliable. We thought we had gotten rid off most of the vampire hunters within academy grounds but there appears to me that we didn t finish all of them off The vampire s shadow indicated a strong willpower and a tenacious mind. We should think about deploying more security to this academy

Town

Oddly enough the whole town had become dead. But luckily enough the clothing shop owner was a vampire, as Eva and Yuuna strolled into the shop the warmth had begun to slash the cold off their skin. Hi Paul! Yuuna waved politely as he waved back with a smile. Do you have anything smart for my friend here? Yuuna talked about what might suit Eva with the shopkeeper while she went hunting for a something that she liked. Oh, I remember her now! She s changed a lot since I last saw her Paul looked at Eva with curiosity. Didn t they say she had amnesia when they found her? Yuuna questioned. The shopkeeper looked at a piece of newspaper that had been pinned on the wall. This very accident caused an uprising war between humans and vampire hunters He then stopped and looked to the floor and then turned to face Yuuna with his eyes blazed with seriousness. Here, take this He then passed a small note to Yuuna and she gently took it. He could see that her eyes were filled with question That young lady is a vampire note I used to be good friends with Eva s father and so entrusted me with this letter addressed to her After he said that, a intense aura decayed the entire room. Well this is certainly overwhelming for me, could nt you have given me this when I first mentioned that I had a friend named Eva Mai? Paul then shook his head. HEY YUUNA I FOUND SOMETHING Eva took the item and ran up to the counter with a face full of happiness. Do you think this would look great if I wore it? Eva asked while putting the top of the item of clothing she wanted by her neck. Hmmmm would you by chance have this in red? Yuuna asked carefully. Paul nodded and quickly went to the stockroom. A couple of minutes have passed and Paul returned with a red Chinese type dress. Thank you Sir Eva bowed and then paid Paul the correct amount of money that was requested and then walked away. She s very polite as well, you take care of her!

On the way to the Kazuhira s home.

Oh yeah, I totally forgot, did you find out why Hanabira is stalking you? Yuuna asked while both of them were walking down the dark lane. Eva s black and red hair swayed in the breeze. No I haven t managed to talk to her about that yet She laughed sarcastically as they were just 2 streets away from their destination and the sun was still asleep but the moon is slowly beginning to tire. Maybe you should talk to her after this? Yuuna asked. Yeah, probably I should I mean y know she s been living in the same dorm building and we ve never had a chance to talk properly I only managed to talk to her about what the vampire hunters said

1 hour has passed

When Eva and Yuuna were in the Kazuhira s home Eva was welcomed back with open arms. Yuuna however was bowed to instead of a simple hello. (Due to her vampire family) It s so lovely to see you again Eva Mrs Kazuhira smiled as Mr Kazuhira walked into the room with cups of tea. "I hope you don't mind me visiting here" Eva asked politely as Mr Kazuhira gave Eva a cup of tea. "How are you getting along at the academy?" Mr Kazuhira said while taking small sips of his tea. "Well so far no one knows about my half vampire side...apart from my friend here" She laughed nervously. The look on both of their faces could have told you that they were shocked. But the silence in the room was destroyed when Yuuna spoke. "Since I had found about Eva's half vampire side I have been protecting her identity since" Her voice almost sounded like a robot. The temperature in the room was warm and only just looking at the cup of tea that was placed in your hands made everything much warmer. "Thank you for the tea by the way, I really appreciate it" Yuuna continued with a well mannered spoken voice. Eva placed the empty cup on the small wooden table and cleared her throat as Mrs Kazuhira peeped at the cup. "My...you still drink your cups of tea really fast!" She laughed as Eva scratched the back of her hair. "Yeah well, I try my best" Eva's voice was shaking like a leaf. Then the sun started to wake but its rays were blocked out due to Mr Kazuhira's quick feet. "Oh no...We forgot to get the umbrella-" Eva was suddenly paused by a tap on the shoulder. "Don't worry about that dear" Mrs Kazuhira flung an umbrella in front of Eva's panicked face. "O-Oh are you sure?" Yuuna asked politely. Mr Kazuhira smiled and sat down slowly due to his aching back. "We've got hundreds of umbrellas so don't worry about a thing!"

On the way back to the academy

"Oh yeah I forgot, Mina and the others wrote a story with you as the main character!" Yuuna smiled as Eva stopped in question. "Wait What? Why?" She asked. Yuuna stopped at the end of the pathway and turned around with the umbrella glued to her hand. "I dunno, probably some sick obsession with you...whatever it is I'm not asking" Yuuna took a breather and carried on walking with Eva tagging along behind her like a sheep.

Hanabira s dorm room the next day

The room was quiet and muted. The window was shielding the young vampire from the sun and its deathly rays. For those who do not know Hanabira well, she is the type of vampire whose sneaking skills are well matured. Her face was shrouded by a steel mask with custom built in animated eyes, indicating actual vampire eye movement. When Eva entered the room she scanned the furniture and the dark blinded corners of the room. Hanabira I know you re here Her voice seemed to echo in the dimmed room. As anyone with perfect eye sight could see, there was a shadow of a figure in the darkest corner of the room. "I know that s you Hanabira you can come out of the shadows now" As Eva said that, she could feel a dark prescence behind her. Eva kept walking towards the figure in the corner and then poked it. "Wrong one Eva that one is a doll" A frightening voice smirked behind the shook up Eva. "You still have that with you? How old are you exactly?" Eva asked as she stared at the doll and then back at her. "I'm 16 but that doesn t matter...what are you here for?" Hanabira asked deviously. "I haven t managed to ask on why you were stalking me!" Now the questions had begun. Hanabira sat down onto the cut up sofa as Eva sat down onto the chair next to it. "What do you want to know?" She asked. "I just want to know why you stalked me that all" Eva yawned and was spooked out by Shi's mask at the same time. Hanabira slid up as the lights from her mask followed her. "I suppose the first question I want to ask is why you're wearing that mask" Eva shivered while she looked at its pixelated eyes. "For starters, I won't tell you why I wear this mask, but I will tell you why I stalked you!" No one in the whole entire academy knew what Shi Hanabira's face and what her voice was like. It had something to do with the car crash that she and Eva was in, she also explained why she stalked Eva. Apparently she remembered Eva's identity before the accident, and when she learned that Eva was a half vampire (Due to the crash) Shi Hanabira ran away from home and began protecting her. "Oh...well that was an answer I wasn t expecting!" Eva laughed. Shi s voice was robotic and monotone, which made it really clear to understand, but Eva s voice was deep and almost frightened the devil itself.

The next night

It was insanely quiet tonight. The walls in the room had been painted in blood and the carpets had been stained in dark evil red liquid. A body had been carelessly thrown to the ground with knives impaled into the shadow's body. Even more blood had begun to flail against the walls as more knives were thrown into the body. The killer then looked towards the window and then took a giant leap out of the window.

Mina and Ieko's dorm room

Ieko jumped up at the sound of screaming with cold sweat dripping from her face. "Mina...did you hear that?" Ieko's voice brushed against the cold air in the room. Mina was leaned up against the wall with her eyes wide open as if they were about to pop out. "Y-Yeah...W-Who was t-that?" Her voice was shaken up like faulty voice program. Ieko then jumped out of the small bed and ran straight out of the dorm while Mina struggled to get up and follow her. "WAIT IEKO DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted as she ran after her.  
When they were by the dorm where the scream came from, mostly half the students that were in the dorm were trying to look inside. The whole hallway began buzzing with questions about what had happened. "Hey look there's Eva and Yuuna over there!" Ieko groped Mina's hand and ran carefully towards them. "Oh, hey Ieko!" Eva smiled. "What happened here? Do you know anything?" Mina had seemed to be a lot calmer now and less scared. "Well you talk about death all the time, I thought you would be more excited about this" Ieko whispered slowly into Mina's ear. The expression on Ieko's face could tell Mina that she was just joking. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now" Mina whispered back at Ieko. At last after waiting for what seemed to be ages, someone had walked out of the dorm with their red eyes blazing against the shadows of the hallway. The look on the students face was like a detective who had just solved the greatest crime. "Someone get me the Headmaster...we have a murder within our dorm"

Main hall of academy...

The whole room was placed in eternal silence as the student who found the body talked silently to the headmaster as her whole body was shaking; the whole atmosphere in the room was colder than the vampire queen's heart. In the corner of Eva's eye she could see Yuuna scribbling down something on a small piece of paper with a smirk on her face. "Yuuna...What are you doing?" Eva whispered when she poked her in the arm. Yuuna looked at Eva as she slipped the piece of paper back in her pocket. "I was drawing the room that the murder was in" She smiled; her face was like as if she was a detective of some sort. "Why? Mina is going to use the phsyce ability to get some idea on who we are dealing with" Eva whispered again, but quieter. "When Mina is finished, we're going to kill that bastard who killed Alicia!" A girl shouted with anger in the crowd. After the headmaster raised his wrinkly hand to silence the audience of vampires, he began speaking in a deep evil voice. "MINA CROSS CAN YOU MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE SCENE OF THE MURDER" As he declared that, the whole room seemed to stare at Mina who was starting to make her way towards the dead girl's room with eyes filled with hope and anger.  
3 Hours have now passed.  
The whole room was placed in solid silence again as Mina was stood in front of the whole academy. The note she held in her pale hand was the notes she had taken from the scene of the murder. While everyone was waiting she steadily held the notes in front of her face and slipped her glasses on. "The DNA that I found in the room showed me that Alicia invited the killer in with her...and after a disagreement she was stabbed repeatedly and her neck appeared to be snapped". She cleared her throat after the whole room gasped in horror. It seemed that Alicia was well known judging by the reaction of everyone. You could hear a few cries in the room from the people who were closest to her. "I don't understand why anyone would do this to her!" The girl behind Eva wept so much that her eyes turned blood red. "I will continue my investigation and I will not rest until the killer has been found and hanged" After declaring her hate towards the killer, Mina ripped away her glasses and solemnly walked down the steps. "Well done Mina and thank you for your support" The Headmaster applauded as he walked up the steps.

Haru threw her bag onto the floor and leaped onto her bed at the same time. As she looked across her table, a small photo of a girl with long black hair and yellow eyes could be seen shining at her. "One day...I'll see you in flesh" As she whispered with a tear running down her cold face, she closed her eyes and crunched the air with her clenched fist.  
Her phone rang and she picked it up and gently placed by her ear. "Hello Haru, when are coming home? The family have found more leads to this girl you've been trying to find" The voice on the phone was crackled and there was an ocean ambience in the background. "That girl has a name and it's Lucretcia Anguliq!" her eyes blazed in anger as her teeth slashed against her pale blood red lips. "I apologise, but this girl who you named Lucretcia Anguliq has been found near the academy in which you are staying at this very moment" Haru leaned back up and her face was gleaming with seriousness. "Y-You're not joking are you father?"

2 nights later Eva and Yuuna's dorm room

Yuuna lead on the bed while looking at the small sketch she had made while Eva silently walked back and forth the room like a sergeant. "Have you heard of Haru's little friend?" Yuuna asked in a friendly tone. Eva replied with a nod. "I really want to help her find her friend...she arrived at the academy the exact time as I did" Her voice was low and quiet. Yuuna turned around and lead on the bed facing the thinker. "If you wanna help her, why don't you look at the CCTV videos on the academy system?" For the first time in ages Yuuna's idea's was actually amazing. "Wow, that's actually the best idea you've came up with! Except for the manga idea, that was cool". Eva sat down on the same bed as Yuuna. "If we are going to do that, we're going to sneak into the CCTV room in the day" Eva's plan was dangerous, but was it actually worth the risk of getting expelled.

Meanwhile during the day.

Yuuna sneaked down the corridor as Eva followed like a sheep. "Remind me why are we doing this?" Yuuna whispered as she crouched down behind the table. "Becouse I like helping people...you insisted on coming here so shut up and stop moaning" she replied fiercely. Then as Yuuna stopped moving she spotted a door that led to the CCTV room. If you ask why, this academy has cameras on its trains to avoid any students skipping class. "This is the records of the train times...and the records of the students who boarded the train" Eva took a moment to catch her breath as Yuuna wondered around the room looking for something useful. "Here we are!" Eva the pages to find the date she joined the academy. Yuuna's eyes lit up as she seen the name tagged next...to hers?  
"Okay what the hell?" Her eyes were filled with question. "That can't be right, this is where I sat!" All of a sudden Yuuna felt a sudden burst of intelligence and energy seething through her mind. "Oh...I was supposed to sit by there was I?" She sighed. "Wait; do you know who this Lucretcia Anguliq is?" Yuuna continued. Eva looked up at Yuuna as if she didn t understand. "No, I have no idea who she is" Eva smiled. Before one of them could say anything else the door flung open and a teacher was standing in the darkness with a flashlight alerting the two sneaking vampires. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the teacher shouted fiercely as he latched his hand onto Eva's collar, and Yuuna by her shirt collar.

Headmaster's office.

The two intruders stood in front of a large desk that was dimmed by a horrific figure sitting within their sights. "Yuuna Miyazaki, class 5-A seat number 20, and Eva Mai, class 5-A seat number 31" His voice was demonic and broken. The two intruders looked at each other and looked back. "You both were sneaking around the academy halls again weren t you?" His voice remained the same stance and his fists clenched harder until the skin was torn. "N-No sir this only happened once! You see-" Yuuna's voice was paused by an almighty roar, as if from Zeus himself. "SILENCE MIYAZAKI" Yuuna gulped and took a tiny step back. "Didn t you both know that there was a murder 2 nights ago?" His voice still remained clear. Yuuna bowed her head in disappointment. "Yes sir" Both of them nodded in a weak voice. "AND YET YOU STILL WALK THESE HALLS IN THE DAY" He shouted devilishly. "Please sir, forgive us but we were trying to find someone by the name of Lucretcia Anguliq" As Eva spoke her words the room fell into a paralyzed state. "Do you know the identity of this woman?" A young figure said as he walked away from the darkness. "C-Cray!" Both of them too, were in shock as they saw Ieko's brother emerge from the shadows. "Don't you know who Lucretcia Anguliq is Eva?" He asked while he clicked his fingers on the dark wooden desk. Without getting an answer Cray started to walk again as Eva's head was hung low. "Lucretcia Anguliq was the queen of vampires...but that ended when she was in-" Yuuna lightened up as she opened her mouth. "When she was in a car crash...and she hasn t been seen or heard of since is that right?" Cray responded to Yuuna's statement with a nod as he stroked the bottom of his beard. "But I have a suspicion that the Ashita family may know something" He whispered to himself. He then turned around and walked quickly towards the headmaster s desk. Yuuna Eva, you can go now but don t expect this to go unheard .

3 days later Ieko and Mina s dorm room Saturday

It was an ordinary scene in this room. The two vampires sitting on the gently laid out seats and eating ramen with a few herbs and spices kicked in. So how was your night? Ieko questioned with a bucket full of noodles wedged in her mouth. Oh, it wasn t all that bad hey y know what? Mina asked as Ieko lifted her head in interest. Did you hear about Eva and Yuuna? Ieko crossed her head carefully not to sway her hair into her ramen bowl. They got caught in the academy s CCTV room! Mina spoke while trying not to let any noodles hang out of her pale mouth. After hearing this, Ieko suddenly felt sickened by something as she swung herself back and expressed a face in deep thought. I know now it all adds up, the Santa suit, Eva in the corner nak- Mina poked Ieko in the head with her chopstick which seemed to make her jump. You should lie down Ieko, you don t look well Mina ordered. Ieko slowly got up as if she was drunk and staggered over to her bed in the corner of the room.

Yuuna and Eva s dorm room

Eva and Yuuna led in their beds lifelessly, staring up to the empty ceiling while twiddling their thumbs. When do you think they are going to take the locks off the door? Eva asked while she still stared up at the roof. Yuuna kept looking around the room for some way to get out, due to a first impression; you would say that Yuuna is claustrophobic. This is just bringing so many memories back from my child hood Eva being locked in a empty room, instead it s not half of my life this time Yuuna breath was shaken and her voice was panicked as she started to punch and kick the door while tears almost jerked out of her eyes. YUUNA CALM DOWN Eva then leapt up from the bed and swung her hand violently at her face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Yuuna growled. "I don't know I thought it was supposed to calm people down!" Eva shouted while trying to calm Yuuna down, but it wasn t working. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THAT FROM?" Yuuna growled again but angrier.

...Sunday...

It was daylight and the sun's flares blazed against the tired walls of the academy. The rooms in the dormitory were defending the students from the sunlight and the teacher's dorm was the same.  
Sheva leapt up from the comfort of her sofa when the beaten up door was knocked continuously. "Who's there?" She shouted loud enough for the person-...I mean vampire to hear. "I was sent here by the Headmaster to tell you something!" The student shouted calmly. "Oh umm, I'm the new student here and-" Before the new girl could say anymore the door flipped open and Sheva's dark shadow overlapped the new vampire's skin. "Welcome to your new home kid" She declared with a smile.

Eva and Yuuna's dorm room

The room was completely enveloped with darkness, the only bright lights that were in that room were the bright red eyes that filled the room. "When are they going to let us out of here?" Yuuna moaned annoyingly. Eva turned to face the moaning fuehrer. "They said two more days...this sucks so much!" Eva wasn t all that far from dropping all the way down to Yuuna's mood level. "You know what I hate about this?" Eva continued while her voice began to get a bit slurred due to her boredom. "What Eva?" Yuuna replied with a weak voice. "I hate at the fact that the teachers have locked us up like animals!" She complained when she slammed her fist onto the bed. "And plus we have no electricity, I mean come on now what do they think we are going to do?" Yuuna's sentence actually made Eva wonder. "Well, vampires have different powers so..." As Eva said that, Yuuna was dumfounded.

2 days have now passed and the 'deadly duo' has now been let free to roam again. But there was one downside, every time someone mentioned that Eva and Yuuna were found in the CCTV room Ieko would disappear into the shadows.  
Lunch Hall...

Eva sat down next to the sleeping Ieko and prodded her head. "Hey" She said slowly while Ieko forced her head up. "O-Oh hey" Her voice was a bit drowsy which made Eva tired. She then cleared her throat and slowly took a small bite into a small beverage she made. "Oh and by the way, that rumour going around...It's not true, me and Yuuna went to the CCTV room because we wanted to get some footage from the time of my arrival to this academy" She then took a breather and took another bite into the beverage. "Is that so?" Ieko whispered loud enough for Eva to hear. Then the loud speaker in the corner of the room turned on with a sharp screech. "Can students, Eva Mai and Yuuna Miyazaki make their way to the headmaster's office" It was Cray's voice, but this time he was even serious than last time. "Awww man come on this isn t fair!" Eva sighed as she slammed her fist onto the table.

Headmaster's office part 2

Once again the 'deadly duo' was in the Headmaster's office, but this time, it wasn t about the CCTV room. When they entered the room, the Headmaster was no where to be seen. Only Cray was spotted sitting in the Headmaster's seat with a sly look patterned on his face. "Glad you could make it!" He said in a cheerful yet creepy voice. Yuuna's eyes turned into daggers at the first sight of Cray. "What do you want Cray?" Eva barked.  
He then got up and walked towards the dark stained window with his hands thrown into his coat pockets. "You like sneaking around don't you?" Cray sat down in the beaten up chair and clicked his fingers. "There have been a few humans sneaking into this academy and feeding information to the vampire hunter society" He then began talking under his breath. "And Eva, means that you're half vampire I can think I can ask you to find the culprit" He smirked. The atmosphere in the room degenerated as an intense aura flowed through Eva's cold body. "I'll do it!" Eva softly agreed. "You have 5 days to find the culprit". His voice turned from normal to a higher level of seriousness. Yuuna grabbed Eva by the arm and her eyes almost filled with tears. NO YOU CAN T DO THAT EVA IT S TOO DANGEROUS! Yuuna s grip was so tight, her nails could have bitten through Eva s arm.

The next day

The main halls of the academy were crowded in a beautiful evil shadow, one shadow could be seen through the windows of the academy. Yeah I got the files those crazy bastards didn t have a clue what was going on, that fake death worked like a charm! The girl s voice was almost flirting with the speaker on the other end of the line. What does the file say Alicia? The voice on the phone was crackling like mad as the girl lifted small piece of paper with a photo stapled onto the end of it. I have no idea, but it says something about this kid named Lucretcia Anguliq! Then the voices stopped as soon as fast footsteps could be heard in the distance HOLD IT RIGHT THERE It was the heroic Eva that had come to save the day as she pounced onto Alicia and almost broke her arm by bending it behind her back. WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF ME Alicia managed to rip her arm free and throw her elbow straight into Eva chest. As Eva screamed in pain while clutching her chest the culprit managed to get up, Oh so you re her are you? You two look so much alike! Then the girl raised her leg and with full force she pelted the steel capped boot into Eva s injury which opened up the wound which was caused by the drill. ARGH DAMMIT Yuuna and Eva s dorm

Cray, she hasn t been back since I m really worried about her! Yuuna was sat on her bed and chewing her nail with worry. The television was on, but was on low volume. No, she hasn t reported back yet I ll send someone to- As soon as Cray could say anything else, you could hear a blunt knocking sound and something falling onto the floor. Cray? CRAY? Yuuna then punched the phone down and ran outside. EVERYONE WAKE UP NOW!

Main hall

Ieko struggled to get up to the lifeless body which belonged to Cray. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and anger when Cray's husk was in sight; however there had been questions about Eva's third disappearance. "That's one guardian down..." Yuuna could feel an unknown prescence behind her which almost seemed to frighten her a bit. "Hanabira, do you know where Eva is?" She whispered into Hanabira's ear. The crowd was still unruly and malfunctioned. No I m sorry- hey where s Ieko going? Hanabira and Eva stood and watched Ieko run out of the main hall and into the corridors. HEY GUYS I FOUND EVA! A girl shouted to Hanabira and Yuuna while waving her pale hand in the air. Strangely enough, it was Luz and Neko waving at them.

Hallway

It seemed that a few had arrived there already as there were a crowd of vampire paramedics carefully lifting Eva onto a long steel stretcher. EVA WHO DID THIS TO YOU? Ieko shouted, but the dying girl opened her weak mouth and revealed no words, only a muted voice could be heard. The paramedics then hasted towards the hospital with the group of friends following them except for Ieko who, still grieving over her brother s murder, sorrowfully walked into the darkness until it eventually swallowed her entire body.

Meanwhile at the Hospital 12 Hours later The whole place had been muted as soon as you could walk inside its deathly atmosphere. All of the friends of Eva have gathered into one place to witness the mutilated body lift with a smile on its face, Yuuna however was inside the same room as the sleeping vampire. I hope she s going to be okay Sheva had her hands locked together as if she was praying while the others were standing up staring the window. She survived severe burns to her face a drill through her chest SHE CAN SURVIVE THIS! Mina and Neko slammed their fists onto the small table with hope. The ambience was still quiet and almost horrifying enough to chill your heart away. No this is one thing that she can t survive, she s had so much injuries it s like someone is trying to kill her, well they ve done and that machine can go at any time Sona-Me whispered in the dark.

Eva s injuries were memorized by Sona-Me at the start of their happenings:  
1. Bitten arm 2. Burns to the face 3. Drill in the chest

Clearly these are not ordinary injuries but a vampire could nt stand this amount of pain. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SHE S YOU RE SISTER! Sheva felt a sudden burst of power when she threw her fist at Sona-Me, but Ieko got between them just in time. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? EVA IS FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE IN THERE AND YOU RE ARGUING? Ieko was so angry her vain had started to pop out of her skin. Sheva lowered her iron arm and calmed down. The other vampires in the room couldn t care about what was happening outside the room, all they cared was the sleeping girl lying in the bed struggling to survive just by a simple wound opening. I m sorry I m late arriving here, what s her condition? It was the final friend, Haru Ashita. All the girls in the room turned their heads slowly to glare at her, and then they looked back as if they were possessed. She s deteriorating at a worrying speed , then the doors opened making Haru jump to the side. You know we are not giving any free tickets out? It appeared that the girls from the academy council arrived, Shizuka had tagged along with them as well with Miku latched onto Konoka s shoulder. What s wrong with her? Hanabira asked suspiciously. Konoka prodded Miku in the forehead to wake her up. Are we here? She groaned softly. Shizuka walked by Hanabira and began patting her on head as if she was a dog. She ll be okay Hanabira, she can get through this! Shizuka said, Hanabira then gave a small huff and looked up to her elder sibling. Well I like you to say that to Sona-Me over there! She growled.

Half an hour later

WHERE ARE THEY GOING WITH HER?! Yuuna shouted as loud as she could with her hand still enveloped Eva s cold hand but was quickly lead astray when Ieko and Neko grabbed onto her shoulders. YUUNA STAY HERE YOU CANNOT GO ANY FURTHER NOW LEAVE IT TO THEM! Both of them shouted while pulling Yuuna away. IF SHE DIES I LL KILL YOU ALL! Then the doors closed and everything came to an intense wave of sorrow What is this? The young girl s voice echoed throughout the darkness. A shadow emerged silently from above her as she moved away. A man clad in brown leather touched the white misty ground and his dark aura could have choked you to death straight away. The unknown character then began walking towards Eva with his scarf brushing against the air "It's been a while Dad" Her voice was weaker than a leaf and she shivered fiercely from the cold biting her arms. "It's nice to see my daughter again." His voice tone was almost like Cray's but more relaxed. "I take it by the tone of your voice you want a question answered?" Eva asked while she wondered where her other parent was. Where s Mom? Eva asked childishly. Her Father then scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. I don t know, I think she maybe lost! Then as soon as Eva could say anymore her whole vision blanked out.

The room was silenced and crowded, the doctor then flicked the switch to the machine off. "Time of death 2:00 AM" a sharp cry from Yuuna for the deceased Eva caused the walls to nearly evaporate. "YOU SAID SHE WAS GOING TO MAKE IT YOU BASTARDS!" She collapsed onto the floor and began punching the floor until her knuckles bled. S-She s dead? Mina walked over to the corner and slid to the floor as If she was going to be sick. The rest of the crew then walked out of the room in tears as they left Eva s husk inside. Sona-me was already at the hospital entrance with her face lost within her cold drenched hands while she was sat on a newly made bench. That s it She s finished! She sighed while still staring at the floor. Yuuna sat down by her side and rested her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She was strong until the end It all happened so fast Yuuna whispered into the abyss of air. Then the girls came out of the hospital with faces even more paler than they were before, they had all experienced Yuuna s anguish and sadness. Come on, lets get back to the Academy, everyone s waiting

2 years later

Yuuna was sat next to a slab of rock which had a name engraved on it, the night sky had pierced into her skin like her fangs and small tears had changed into ice as she sat on the warm grass with a long camouflaged jacket that almost blended in with the grass. Her hair gently waved in motion with the wind and the grass danced in sorrow. You would have loved it in class tonight Eva, because Stefano Riga hurt his rib in music lessons Mina tried to help him by using her magic but instead she accidentally turned your sister into a cat! She giggled while she led down, her laugh could have been heard from Japan all over the world. A silhouette then began walking up to the small hill that Yuuna was on. Yuuna you ready to go into the dorm now? It s almost sunlight! It appeared to be Ieko. Over the past two years she had changed a lot, the long brown hair had been changed into a half black half pink colour. After Eva s death Ieko had got into a fight with a high ranking student after they picked on Yuuna. After hearing Ieko s call, Yuuna quickly trotted down the hill. We re going back a little early today are we? Yuuna questioned Ieko with a child like voice. Ieko shoved her hands in her pockets and huffed. The higher ranking students will be on a walk about tonight, I don t want a repeat of two years ago starting again .  
Yuuna closed the door silently and slid down it with a small sigh, as she stared across the room she saw two shadows sitting on the bed. Ah, Yuuna you re back, don t worry I got dinner sorted out so you don t have to lift a finger! The voice belonged to Sheva, and the other shadow belonged to Aya. I take it from you re smile you visited to Eva s grave? She asked as she got up and placed the stained plate onto the sink. You re dinner is on the table waiting for you! Sheva said while getting the excess curry off her fingers with her tongue, but then accidentally poked her finger with her fang. Oh Yuuna, a student came knocking on our door, she said she wanted to see you, but as soon as we get her name she walked away. Okay, what did she look like? Yuuna asked when she threw a spoonful of ramen down her mouth. I have no idea Aya said drastically. After swallowing the rice enveloped in curry she tilted her head sideways like a puppy. How can you see someone and not know what they look like? She then picked up another spoonful of rice and dipped it into the curry. She had a hood on Sheva smiled while she held a dish cloth. Then at that moment Sheva felt a sudden burst of victory in her cold lifeless husk when Yuuna slowly turned around began eating her food.

The next night later

Yuuna was in class holding a small red phone with a piece of paper covering it. The class was silent and you could only hear the tapping noises echo throughout the class from the phone. The subject in class was history and they were studying the Vampire Queen. The teacher was Lucard Miller, Sheva s Father. The whole entire Vampire race was begun with the Vampire Queen, no-one knows her real name but it is said that she has wings tattooed onto her back Miyazaki are you listening? Lucard then pointed a long wooden stick that almost looked like the cane towards Yuuna. YES SIR! Yuuna s back was straight as she pounded her fist onto her chest. The teacher then turned around to face the black board. Anyway back onto the main topic The Vampire Queen s identity is unknown but they say that if her body dies her soul recreates another body out of thin air! He sounded impressed with himself, but some of the class were almost half asleep. Yuuna however was fully awake when he mentioned the tattoo. "Sir, do you mind if I have a copy of that tattoo?" Yuuna blurted out, making the entire class jump out of their skins. "Do you mind if I ask why Miyazaki?" The teacher asked as if he knew what his answer was. Yuuna placed her finger on her lips while she thought of an excuse. "Revision Sir!" She then cleared her throat and sat up with her 'Awake' face. "W-Well I'm astonished Miyazaki that you would be fascinated in this subject!" He then walked towards the computer with his back and threw himself onto the chair. "Okay, I'll print it out now; you can pick it up after class!"

After class...

As soon as the bell rang the quiet hallways were now full of screaming red lighted traffic. Someone within the crowd joined Mina as she was running towards her dorm with Ieko. "Yo!" Yuuna tapped Mina on the back softly; Mina looked behind her and spotted a short vampire following her. "Oh Yuuna it's you" Her voice was thankful and almost shaken. What s wrong? Yuuna asked carefully not to upset her. She could feel something looking at a small piece of paper hidden in her pocket. My eyes are up here! Yuuna said angrily while she lifted Mina s chin up so she could stare into her eyes. I WASN T STARING AT THAT I WAS STARING AT THE PIECE OF PAPER! As Mina shouted mostly half of the girls surrounding them started to stare at them in silence. WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? Mina belted out with both of her fists waving in the air, as if she was about to punch one of them.

Dorm room hallway

Mina and Yuuna finally arrived at their dormitory, but then they stopped at the same time as if they both were in a synchronized position. Oh and um that thing you re investigating in You ll prefer that you didn t know anything about her Mina brushed her hair behind her ear with an evil look in her eyes for some reason, but as soon as Yuuna could speak to her, she closed the door leaving Yuuna outside the dorm rooms alone. Then without a sigh or a huff or any other expression except confusion, she opened the door and waited for the next night to arrive.

5 Nights later

The whole room was darker than black itself, only a small light could be seen in the smallest corner of the room and a small shadow sitting by the side. The small desk was covered in small and large beaten up books of Vampire history. So it was the time of Eva s car crash that Lucretcia went missing But this does not make any sense because it says in the Academy records that she joined at the same time as Ieko She whispered silently into a glass of milk (A special kind of milk which does not contain normal water). She then sighed and closed the book and leaped onto the bed in disappointment and at the same time the door flew open and the other roommates strolled in. "You skipped class again?" Aya sat down on the sofa which had been brought in by Sheva. "Don't you have someone else to piss off?" Yuuna questioned while her face was still hidden in the pillows. "Why do you come here anyway? Go back to your room!" Yuuna continued. Since Eva's death, Sheva and Aya recently became friends after a rival chess match...If you're wondering Aya won. "Who's that third year student that you kept talking about?" Aya asked suspiciously. Sheva walked over to the sink and turned the tap, realising that there two cups of tea already made. "Oh, Kira...Yeah she left the Academy, her parents came for her and they just took her away!" After she sighed she took the cup of herb tea and then looked at the newspaper. "Oh?" Sheva placed the tea onto the table, picked up the newspaper and began reading it. "Says here that people are disappearing from 'Urufu Ichiba'...That's too near here!" As Sheva carelessly threw the paper onto the sofa, Yuuna snatched it from Aya. "They found a body though!" Yuuna said as she threw a sweet into her mouth. But Sheva and Aya weren t in the room. "AW COME ON I'M NOT THAT BORING!"

Urufu Ichiba (Wolf Market)  
-Day-

Yuuna, Sheva and Aya walked through the town that was full of people pushing and shoving trying to get their destinations. The umbrella they held up to protect them from the sun had made some of the passers by stare at them. "What are we doing here Yuuna? Aya asked as she tilted her head sideways. Yuuna kept staring left and right as if she was a robot. I m looking for a guitar She then brushed her hair back and held her thirst for blood back as even more people began shoving past her. The comment she had made struck the other two with question. Do you mind if I ask why? Sheva asked with the umbrella held into a firm grip. Finally they had reached Yuuna s destination. The academy festival is coming up and I volunteered to play a song in front of whole academy She sounded pretty confident in what she was saying, but the other two didn t feel the same way. As they followed her into the shop they quickly threw the now folded umbrellas onto their shoulders and began following Yuuna around the music shop like soldiers. Until the one was spotted. Its neck was more polished than a valuable artefact; its body had been amazingly tattooed with evil dark red tribal markings, in Yuuna s eyes it was like a fallen shard of a fallen Angel s wing. This is PERFECT I M SO BUYING THIS! Sheva and Aya jumped in shock from Yuuna s excitement.  
After Yuuna paid the shopkeeper, she then walked out of the small shop with excitement brewing up inside her. "So, you got what you wanted?" Aya asked, hoping that would be the only thing she would buy. Without saying a single word, Yuuna nodded in triumph. "Do you even know how to play the guitar?" Sheva also asked. Then Yuuna nodded her head again as she shielded the guitar from passers by. "What song are you going to play?" Sheva continued, Yuuna slowly stopped and turned around. "I have no idea...The headmaster told us that we have to make a song up! And then .now that she thought about it, she had begun to worry and become puzzled.

Back at the dorm

After carefully placing the instrument onto the bed, Yuuna sat by her desk with a pencil in her hand and her thoughts in the other. All right, I can do this She said to herself. She then stabbed the paper with the pencil but didn t write anything, How do I start? Several hours later Yuuna still stared at the small piece of A4 paper in front of her without anything written down. "I'm going to need help with this..." She moaned as she kept tapping the small wooden pencil on her head.

The next morning...

The shutters on the windows of the dormitory have closed tightly as most of the students have decided to sleep the entire two days off. Except for a handful of young vampires who were awake, helping some of the other students with the festival. Meanwhile in Shi Hanabira's room...  
A small light had painted against the walls in the small room and two characters could be clearly seen sitting down in front of the television. "I heard Yuuna volunteered to sing in front of the whole academy" Hanabira sighed while she looked out of the window while the other had a small hot cup of tea in her hands. "Yeah I heard about it, she's having trouble with making up the lyrics though" The second character was Ada, who looked completely different now which was kind of disturbing. Hanabira tilted her head to one side as if to look past Ada "Do you think we should help her? I mean we're not doing anything for the festival". Ada replied with nothing and a sip of tea that was still hot. Hanabira then got up and placed an empty cup right next to the sink, then reached for the phone in her pocket and checked the time. "Anyway, I gotta go" Then with a small wave she walked out and slowly closed the door not to make any noise.  
A couple of minutes later there was a small knock on the door that made Yuuna jump. She quickly shot up from the chair and ran to the door and opened it cautiously. "It's just me!" An electronic voice buzzed through the door. Yuuna then welcomed Hanabira in by opening the door and heading for the half boiled kettle. "Oh no thanks I just had tea not too long ago!" Hanabira declined. As both of them sat down on the small green sofa which was concealed in the darkest part of the room. "What are you here for?" Yuuna asked while trying not to sound mean with one leg overlapping the other. I ve just came to ask if you wanted any help with your song lyrics? Hanabira Asked calmly and politely. Yuuna looked surprisingly at Hanabira, but then realised something I m not being funny but have you done this before? Hanabira s offer had made her questionable. The girl in the iron mask nodded and her holographic eyes smiled directly at Yuuna as though they were looking into her soul. I ve been a song writer for ages, it s my passion! The holographic eyes turned back to normal as she clapped her hand. Then Yuuna s lit up in hope as she sprang out of the seat as if a ghost had touched her. NO WAY REALLY? Yuuna then grabbed Hanabira by the hand and whisked her over to the desk where the empty paper still lay. "Wow I guess you do need my help, you haven t even got a title down! Yuuna scratched her head awkwardly and gave a nervous laugh. Hanabira then started pushing Yuuna to one side and tried to sit on the seat properly. Go ahead and sleep if you want, I ll get this done in a few hours The expression of Hanabira s face was hidden by the mask so it was obvious to Yuuna that she couldn t tell whether Hanabira was confident or practically unstable to write any lyrics. Ok I wish you the best of luck then, thank you for helping me Hanabira! Then without hesitation Yuuna somehow drifted into a deep eternal sleep. The other vampire that was still awake clicked her fingers and began writing down lyrics...

The next Evening...

Yuuna opened her eyes cautiously as she woke up in the dark room. As she stared across the room she noticed a tall figure leaning over the desk with her eyes engaged in reading the lyrics of the song, then as the shadow looked across its fierce eyes glowed across the small room like a torch and with Yuuna in its spotlight "Good Evening!" She waved slowly. Yuuna lifted herself up and swiped her hair across. "You're still here?" Yuuna asked suspiciously. The shadow nodded and walked over to the door in a quick pace. "I've finished writing the song lyrics for you, you should read it when you have the time" Yuuna agreed when she nodded her head and the shadow quickly walked out of the door and closed it silently. Shortly after silence had filled the room, the phone in her pocket had belted out a loud tune, "Oh I almost forgot, I know that you'll be able to play the guitar so I also wrote down the tabs on the next page" Then the caller hung up as Yuuna began walking towards the small bench. She swiped the chair from the carpet and sat down and studied the lyrics on the paper. The silence in the room determined Yuuna to practice the lyrics, and then the tabs. She then picked her phone and started to call Hanabira. The phone rung a little while but then someone picked up. "Hanabira you got these tabs from a real song you idiot!" She said as she shifted the pieces of paper around. She could then hear a sigh on the phone "Sorry Yuuna, I haven t wrote a song in ages!" She laughed hysterically. Yuuna then took another look and realised that she wrote the notes down for both guitars as well. "I thought I was playing the song on my own?" She asked calmly as she scratched the back of her head with her knife like finger nails. "You are defiantly not playing this song by yourself Yuuna, you need a band to help you" Despite Yuuna's anger at the moment Hanabira remained calm as usual. "...And these vampires are?" Yuuna continued with the same tone of voice. "I spoke to some of the students around the music department and they said they would be happy to play" Her robotic voice felt like listening to a text to speech program. "Can you tell me who they are?" Yuuna asked again with a sigh. "Well first of all, there's me, I'll be on the drums, then there's Akemi who will be the second singer, and the last of all is Nanami who is playing the bass guitar!" The girl's voice stopped as she could hear Yuuna's excitement on the phone. After Hanabira hung up, Yuuna went to little note and wrote down the names of the vampires that Hanabira mentioned. "ALL RIGHT NOW THE PARTY IS GETTING STARTED!" She shouted happily as she threw her fist into the air.

Chapter 9 - You re not going to get rid of me that easily -  
5 days later

The room was cramped with light from the small bulb hanging from the white coated ceiling. Instruments lay in every part of the room and small table wasn t big enough for everyone to sit around. "So...You're Nanami, right?" Yuuna asked as Nanami started to tune the guitar quietly and carefully. Nanami nodded and brushed one part of her to one side with her pale cold hand. "My sister won't be long, she's just cleaning up her class" Nanami s voice was proud and fiercer than a tiger. "Akemi is your sister?" As Yuuna asked the question, Nanami nodded like a rocker. "What songs can you play?" Yuuna asked again but slightly faster. "I can play almost anything really; you just give me the song's guitar tabs without fail" She sounded really confident at that moment which reminded Yuuna of Eva. At first glance Nanami seemed a lot like Eva, her dark electric blue hair, and the confidence which seemed to flow out of her like a waterfall. Yuuna then shuffled around her pockets until she found a small sheet of paper which she then passed onto Nanami. You want me to play this song for you? Yuuna then nodded, hoping that Nanami would accept her request. You could have picked a harder song for me to play, but I ll do it! Nanami smiled at Yuuna with her shiny white fangs cut across her breath. I ve already learnt these tabs so feel free to keep them! Nanami silently nodded and then began to play according to the tabs.

3 Days until festival starts

Nanami began pacing back and forth with a thoughtful look on her face. Akemi was also in the room too, but she was sat on a small fluffy armchair twiddling her thumbs. Despite them being twin sisters Akemi and Nanami were different to each other, Nanami was strong and wild but Akemi was quiet and boring. But in Nanami's prescence Akemi always seemed to be a lot confident than she usually is. Then Nanami stopped pacing and then sat down in the seat formally when Yuuna walked in with a huge smile plastered on her face with a huge guitar hanging from her neck. "Wow that's the first I've seen you happy!" Akemi smiled as she closed her book. Yuuna threw herself onto the seat and grabbed a magazine that was lying on the small table which was covered in dust. "Don't forget that the festival starts in three days!" Nanami whispered into Yuuna's ear while she chewed on a stick. "I know that, we've already learnt our song so we can take a break right?" Yuuna asked as she began reading the small writing on the pages which contained images of guitars and rock stars. "I guess you're right, but what are we going to do about the clothing?" Akemi asked with her shakened voice. Her sentence struck Nanami and Yuuna like a rock, "That's a thought...and we need a name as well" Nanami said under her breath. The whole room came into a sudden silence when they drifted off into deep thought, then all of a sudden Akemi clicked her finger as a sign that she had an idea. "I have a friend who designs clothing!" Nanami walked over and started to pat her head like a dog "GOOD THINKING AKEMI!" Nanami then spun around quickly and shot her hands into her pockets and her smile was even wider which showed those dagger fangs. Akemi then strutted out of the room to look for her friend while leaving Nanami and Yuuna on their own. "We need a band name as well I completely forgot about that!" The thought came quickly to Yuuna's head. "I like black rabbits?" Nanami hung her head low in shame. "We're going to name the band 'Black Rabbit'?" Nanami sighed deeply into her arms and groaned. Yuuna's smile made Nanami feel a little bit uncomfortable but realising that when she made that smile, there was no way in heaven or hell she could beat her. "Even if I say no, you're still going to do it aren t you?" Yuuna nodded childishly at Nanami's comment. Nanami then carefully picked her guitar up and strutted to the door. "It's in three days, can you believe it? Anyway I gotta meet Akemi, so I'll probably see you tomorrow or the day after" And with a wave she left the room and walked away while whistling a song. Then Yuuna was left to lock up the room again...  
The night of the festival has approached

The next night was quiet and spooky, all the lights in the academy and the dorms had been shut off, and the electric had been shut off. The only light available was a cigar lighter, vampire powers or a candle, a few students had gathered in the hallway, "What's wrong with the lights! They don't even work properly!" One of the students cried, another one grabbed her shoulder fiercely and said "Miku, you're a vampire for god sake, you're meant to be able to see in the night!" Miku jumped back and almost went into the other student "Miku, are you scared of the dark?" A girl with long white hair questioned the frightened girl's fear. "N-No what on earth are you talking about Shizuka!" Judging by the tone of her voice everyone could tell she was lying through her fangs. "Whatever, let's just find the student council room, it can't be too far!" Unlike the rest of the students in the dorms, the whole of the student council had been locked in. Becouse of their teacher's laziness, they had to mark the exam papers. "We'll have to find weapons!" Shizuka whisper echoed through out the dark halls of the academy. "W-W-Wait why do we n-need w-weapons for?!" Miku shivered continuously. Paige turned around and crouched to Miku's height. "You do know that there are werewolves that hang around near the school right?" Paige knew that Miku was a scared cat, "Shut up Paige, and stop scaring her! Shizuka s voice sounded almost like a Mother scolding a child. "Anyway, we gotta get to the academy council room before the sun comes up to fry us" Shizuka then grabbed Miku by the collar and dragged her along as she tried to walk. About 2 hours later the council had finally arrived at the doors of the council room, but as Miku was about to open the door, she could hear something scuffling around in the room. "What's wrong?" Shizuka asked as she leant over Miku's shoulder. "I think there's something in there!" She whispered back quietly. Then Shizuka placed her hand on Miku's shoulder and gently pushed her aside and stood back. "I'm going to kick the door in, so move back". She then pounced to the door and delivered a kick which tore the door from its hinges, sending the door flying into the wall of the dark room. Konoka sneaked into the room and reached for the light switch. As it was turned on the light almost blinded the council and revealed a small shadow hiding in the fine polished cupboard. "S-S-S-Shizuka, what's that in the c-cupbourd?" Miku pointed her at the cupboard s door. "Is someone there?" Shizuka asked as she snapped a leg off the table and held it in front of her like a weapon, while Miku cowered behind her and clutched her arm. She slowly crept towards the door with the weapon in front of her ready for the shadow to jump out of her. "C'mon you little faggot, show yourself!" The door then slowly opened and a small shadow popped out as it scratched its head.  
Realising who it was, Shizuka lowered the table leg down and dropped it onto the floor and ran over to the student. "Chloe?" The girl responded to Shizuka by slowly looking up at the small group.  
"Shizuka? What are you doing here?" She asked as she brushed the dark brown hair strands out of her eyes and got up.  
Shizuka turned around and closed the door behind them. "We were marking exam papers and the academy caretaker must have forgotten we were here, and locked us in". Shizuka asked as she pointed at the other members of the group.  
"How did you get here Chloe?" Miku asked under her shaken voice.  
Chloe scratched the back of her hair and stuttered a bit. "I...broke into the academy" She whispered under her breath, and watched the other expressions of the council. "I forgot my flute in my class and I have to practice for the festival!" However that didn t explain why she was found in the cupboard of the student council room. "So how did you end up in our room eh? Paige asked curiously.  
Chloe stuttered and her hands began shaking. Well, I ran away from the caretaker because he found me lurking around in the halls and started to chase after me! She stopped and then shook the sweat from her forehead and started mumbling to herself. Shizuka sat back in the chair facing the window and then spun around on it like an evil villain. Well it s the night of the festival! We have to find a way to get out of the academy without getting spotted by the caretaker. Chloe took a step back in shock.  
Oh no! no! no! I am NOT going back out there with that demon searching for me! She snarled quietly. Shizuka giggled under her breath and glared her demonic eyes at Chloe with an evil smile. Either stay here and burned to death by the sun or live and help us, your choice! After hearing that statement, Chloe didn t have a choice, so she nodded at Shizuka as a sign of saying that she will go with them.

Meanwhile, in a whole different place unknown to even the gods themselves.  
A tall shadow with long ash like hair is standing in a big pool of ruby blood, with her yellow eyes scanning the area around it. It smiles as it thrusts its black smoke like wings in the air like a descending angel. Two figures are standing behind the angel close together holding each other tightly and resting their heads on each others shoulders and like the angel, they are also smiling. Are you sure you want to go down there? The two shadows ask while still maintaining their form. The angel turns around, still smiling and shedding a tear in one eye and says Thank you for this, I am sorry I could not help you two as well! She then descended into the pool of the blood and then eventually emerged into a different atmosphere

Yuuna and the rest of her group stand in their decided formation as the crowds of students cheer and start punching the air. The whole group look at each other, smile and then start to shred the notes in their memories on guitars on other instruments as Yuuna screams lyrics into the microphone as powerful gusts of sound blow past her hair from the speakers and into the crowd. Yuuna then stops and the band stops too, an amazing figure descends from the moonlight and in the middle of the crowd as they move out of the way as if they know what is about to happen. The angel whips back her long hair and stands up dramatically as Haru and Yuuna stand their in awe. The crowd wonders what is about to happen, as Yuuna throws her guitar to Nanami and at the same time as Haru, both rush towards the angel and pounce like a tiger and its prey. The whole area extinguished the sound and time. Yuuna looks up towards the angel s face and says. I knew you would come back to me! She shouted as tears slid down her eyes. After all these years, you were in the body of a half blood? Haru asked, as she still held onto the angel s arm while the crowd was then also in awe. It was all silent until one of them recognised a tattoo on the angel s back. Yuuna even the dead would not miss this, now go on, finish the song! Yuuna turned to face Nanami, who was still holding her guitar. Ok, NANAMI LET S FINISH THIS! The pint sized singer skipped up onto the stage and took the guitar from Nanami as if she taking an award and stood up to very front of the crowd and took a big gulp and slowly strummed the notes to the song as she watched Eva smiling. Haru was still standing next to Eva, If Ieko was here she d be all over you right now like a rash! She sniggered at the expression Eva pulled. Ok Haru you got me freaked out now, I m not going to be able to sleep properly She replied as the white blood stained wings sank back into her back. That s what you get for leaving me for twelve hundred years! Haru yawned as she softly punched Eva s arm. It was that long? Haru only answered with a nod.

2 hours have now passed and the festival is now over, Yuuna, Eva and Haru are now sat in the Headmaster s office while he sat in front them with a dark energy that flooded the entire room. The silence in the room was then dispersed when dark haired girl spoke. Now that I can look through the academy with my own eyes I really like it here so far! You must be quite proud of yourself for owning a remarkable building like this Sir? She looked at the Headmaster with eyes admiration. Well I m astonished that the Vampire Queen is staying at an academy! His white snowy like beard shuffled as he spoke.  
Well haven t you and Haru have a bit of catching up to do eh? Yuuna whispered into Eva s ear as she leaned over slowly. Good Idea, but I have a question

What happens when the reader closes the book? I have no idea! SO WE HAVE TO WALK OUTSIDE AND EVERYTHING GOES BLACK? Is the author going to make a second book? I really want to see how Eva adjusts to the average academic life Well you ll just have to wait won t you? How is Ieko going to act when she sees you? ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS PLEASE! Do you want to finish this up Haru? Becouse you don t really speak much in this There s a reason why I don t Yuuna (Everyone together)  
GOODBYE READER AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

-The End- The author said as he released his fingers from the keyboard as he looked at the little black dog snoring beside him as it was patted softly on it s head while the author took his glasses off and finished writing his first story.

By Daniel James Williams Age 165th December 2012 


End file.
